Crazy in Love
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: Enter Marron the pessimistic, paranoid and very pathetic young woman. She is in love with Trunks, and according to her, he would never return the feeling. But people get things wrong. [Complete]
1. Best Friend

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Best Friend

------------

: : FRIDAY 25th MAY : :

- The Briefs's Pool Party & Barbecue -

[Marron]

'Hello Trunks!' I squealed and stuck out my tongue on my arrival.

His face lit up, and he enthusiastically grabbed me into a hug. His bare skin lightly brushed against me, he was already in his swimming stuff. No surprise there, Trunks practically lived in his pool. And I was wearing a vest and sarong for the occasion.

'Oh what do we have here, it's none other than Mrs. Tibbles.' he claimed, ruffling my already untamed hair. 

'Trunks! Let go now, you're squashing me. And stop with the hair!' I shrieked. I hit him and expected it to hurt.

'Oh I'm sooo scared, that hurt like hell, next thing I know you might even try to-'

I shot him a 'don't-you-even-think-about-saying-anything' look and not surprisingly, he didn't finish that sentence. We walked out into the garden, nearing the pool.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself because his walk seemed to have an extra spring in it, and his face had a happy happy expression- looking up into the sky. I admired the fact that he's always so carefree, that's what drew me to him in the first place.

'Oh Marron, I got bad news.' he started.

'What?'

'I can't make it tomorrow night I have a date with Lorna.'

Lorna. His girlfriend.

'Right then.' I said, trying my best not to look bothered about it. 'I'll find someone else, simple.'

My inside was burning.

'Aaw thanks, Marron, you're the best! Are you sure?' he asked. I nodded and he quickly gave me a peck on the cheek. Then all of a sudden, he had disappeared off somewhere, and, once again, I found myself standing alone.

It's not easy having a best friend who you're absolutely besotted with, and they have no clue whatsoever as of to how you feel. You find yourself practically walking on eggshells around them because everything you do or say makes you insecure about the fact that they would totally hate you if they ever found out.

I grabbed myself a glass from one of the shelves in the poolside patio and filled it with what tasted like pineapple and banana punch. My favourite. Also I spotted Trunks coming out of the storage shed with something that resembled a giant yellow duck.

Personally, I preferred it when it was the other way round. He used to have this huge crush on me, and I didn't feel the same way, and eventually, when I had worked out my feelings for him, it had been too late. That's why I can't risk telling him that I love him, so much. The word 'love' seems too strong at times, but right now, just watching him prance around like a complete lunatic, leaping into the pool with that plastic duck, it gets my heart racing, and it doesn't feel half bad.

'You should tell him, you know.'

Hmm, was that a little voice at the back of my head?

'No, it's me, Paresu.'

I turned to her, she smiled, and I smiled back. Didn't you know? Smiling is contagious.

'Rees! When did you get here?'

'Just now.' she answered, lifting her bag off her shoulders and taking off her overalls.

'How did you read my mind?'

'Hehe, magic!'

'Uh-huh? Hahaha!' I laughed pathetically.

'So is today the day you'll declare your undying love for him?'

'You're so naive. How many times have I told you that there is no way on Earth that I could ever possibly tell Trunks how I feel?'

'Many times, and I'm pretty damn sure there's many more to come.'

'As long as you keep telling me to 'declare my undying love for him', I can assure you that.'

'It's sad, that's what it is. When is that damn Briefs boy ever going to just realize that you two were made for each other? I mean, look at him pretending to be all macho and clown like. He's just putting on a mask, deep inside, he knows he still loves you.' Paresu stated in a matter-of-fact way.

'You sound like you have it so sussed out.'

'I so have. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out his feelings, even when he's just looking at you.'

'But there's obstacles, 'Rees, Trunks already has someone to keep him happy. He's got Lorna.'

'Blah blah blah, stop making up excuses. Now come on sugar, you and I are going to help Bulma prepare for the barb.'

'Yeah, come on.' We both walked into the kitchen and greeted Bulma.

'Oh by the way, look what Goten got me!' she said, flashing her belly-button ring with free dangling dolphins.

I secretly sulked.

Now here's a different story. Paresu, and Goten. A match made in Heaven, I saw it in their eyes the moment they set sight on one another. She better rue the day I introduced them. I remember it clearly in my mind. The atmosphere was really noisy, and the lighting was really really purple.

*

"Hey! Marron! Where're the restrooms?" Paresu was yelling. Meanwhile, I was busy chatting with my other best friend, Goten. "Hey! You listenin'? Oi Mar!" she hopelessly screamed. 

The room was literally banging with noise and purple light.

"Huh? Yeah hey Paresu!"

I didn't like the noise anymore so I snatched Goten's hand and Rees's arm and led them both outside onto the balcony.

"Woah, hey Paresu, this is my friend, Goten. Goten, Paresu!" I clearly introduced them to one another.

I then suddenly realized how good they looked standing against each other that I didn't really notice two arms sliding themselves around my shoulders. The look in Paresu and Goten's eyes made me smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Tibbles." a playful, seductive voice whispered in my ear. Back then I thought some guy was hitting on me, right until he mentioned Mrs. Tibbles. I got a tingle down my spine and whisked round. It was Trunks, and he had a cocktail umbrella between his teeth, jokingly spinning it around and raising his eyebrows up and down mockingly, I couldn't help but chuckle. I took the paper umbrella from his mouth and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Happy Birthday, Trunks!" I yelled, and saw his cheeks reddening.

And if I had known I'd fall for him in this way, I think I would have made that kiss a lot longer.

*

'Marron! Mar-ron!' Paris called, while taking drinks from the fridge.

'Huh wha?'

'I've been calling you for quite a while now, what were you dreaming about this time?' Paresu said curiously. 'When you two kissed at his 18th party?'

'Well, the kiss wasn't really a kiss... but, well...'

'The ever popular 18th kiss. That's the one.' she said. Rolling her eyes jokingly, she carefully carried the platter of raw food out onto the sheltered patio.

She nudged me forward, and I was still very dazed from the memory.

If only. If only I had felt the same way back then, I could have told him, and we could have been together. If only things were different.

------------

Paris led Marron over to the poolside, and handed her a tray of fruit cocktails for arranging on the table.

'Thanks...' Marron mumbled, placing down the tray.

Suddenly, a huge splash emerged from the pool, soaking Marron completely, ('Trunks!' she screamed). Huffily, she shot up and stormed back into the kitchen, sulking with annoyance all the way.

'Fool!' she shouted.

But she didn't notice him coming up behind her.

'Why is he such an asshole?' she muttered loudly, drying herself off.

'Jeez, Marron. I was just having a splash.'

'Woah HEY!' she gasped. 'I wasn't referring to... well, I'm, aha, sorry darling.' laughing nervously, she shook her head and nudged Trunks on the shoulder.

Trunks, however, stood still (still DRIPPING WET) and did not say a word.

'Marron, is something wrong? Are you angry cos I can't make it tomorrow?'

'Uh... no.'

'Then what is it?'

'Oh I'm just- uh yeah it is cos of tomorrow.' she hurriedly lied, hiding the fact that she was pissed because she held unrequited love for him. 'Hey I think I hear your mom calling me outside so I'm just gonna-' she started walk away while talking.

'Stop.'

Trunks held out an arm across Marron's chest. 'My mom is upstairs.'

'.... Did I say your mom? I meant Rees!'

'Marron.'

'Yeah?' she answered innocently.

'You and Goten are my best friends and if one of you were upset, then that would also make me upset.'

'Trunks, you're only telling me what I already know!' she laughed, feeling confused and still attempting to escape (which proved nothing because Trunks still had his arm around her upper body).

'Which is why you should know that you and I WILL be going to the monster truck rally tomorrow night.'

'Wha? Trunks! Oh thank you!' she laughed with joy. 'Oh I love you so much!' She leapt and flung her arms around him.

'And I absolutely hate you.' he retorted mockingly.

'I see.' Marron let go and put her hands on her hips, 'And that's why you punish me by making the floor wet, WHICH MEANS, I HAVE to clean up.' she said, pointing at the floor.

They both broke into smiles and then fell apart laughing. Their eyes met and suddenly silence raided the scene, and lingered until finally Trunks cut the tension with a small cough.

'So, yeah. Thanks babe!' Marron smiled. 'I'll be outside if you need Me.' she added quickly, running off and causing her sarong to flow airily behind her.

------------

**A/N**- Oh oh oh! Review, please! Like maybe a starter review seeing as it's the first chappie? Mwahahaha! It sucks when people you are CRAZY about don't even realize. And you know what?! I think monster truck rallies are funny!

Come on guys, it's T/M 4Eva time!! *Chants* TRUNKS LOVES MARRON! TRUNKS LOVES MARRON!


	2. Monster Truck Time!

Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I love them! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you'll get a few laughs out of reading it. And my fetish for monster trucks, well that can't be explained!

But I know that you guys in America are damned lucky to have them because here in England, all we really have is football. And that's soccer football, not the American kind.

I'm going to Holland for four days so I'll try to update when I get back! Oh and this was originally meant to go on FF.Net for Saturday, but I'm putting it on a day early cos tomorrow I gotta pack and I'm busy anyways!

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Monster Truck Time!

------------

: : SATURDAY 26th MAY : :

'Come On, Trunks. What are ya waiting for?' Marron squealed maniacally. She was sitting in the driver's seat of Trunks car, on her head was a white Capsule Corp baseball cap, which packed in her messed up hair, and she wore a beige, sleeveless hooded shirt and white jeans.

'Hold up, Mar. I couldn't find the tickets!' Trunks shouted, running from the Briefs's mansion. He donned a light blue shirt and jeans, and also had the same Capsule Corp baseball cap.

'That's cos I got 'em!' Marron shrieked. She sighed and hastily started the car while Trunks was only halfway in. Marron was panicking at how late they both were.

'Woah, missy. Hold on!'

'Hurry!' she said.

As if with perfect timing, at that precise moment, _just_ as they were about to head off to the long awaited annual Monster Truck Rally, the engine failed and they were left with a gas-less, and very use-less car. Marron sat still; with all hope of the engine sparking to life once again.

'Don't tell me we have to take public transport!' Trunks wailed childishly.

'Trunks, get your ass into the garage and pull out another car.' Marron ordered after a long pause.

'I can't! My mom's out and she's got the keys to everything!'

'Trunks,' Marron sighed. 'What are we gonna do? Think of something!'

But with the response of Trunks simply shaking his head, Marron got out and sat on the bonnet. 'I got these tickets specially, Trunks! And you ain't gonna find another girl that loves monster truck rallies as much as I do!'

'Oh, Mar. Come here,' Trunks said, motioning her to rise. 'Turn around and let me take a look at your jeans.' On the realization that Marron may had have just ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans.

'What?' Marron asked with a pathetic expression on her face.

'Yep, thought so. They are so ruined. Women with white trousers and machines do not mix.'

Marron frowned and looked as if she was to cry, her face had a dismal expression plastered on it. Trunks noticed, and decided on the only one thing to do. Acting on instinct. He swooped down and picked her up.

'Trunks. What the bloody f*ck are you doing?' she said bluntly.

'I'm taking you to the monster truck rally. And to make up for being late, I'm taking you out to dinner afterwards. Does that sound alright to you?'

'Oh!' Marron smiled. 'Thanks! Oh shit; wait a minute... you're gonna fly aren't you?'

Terrified screams pierced the air as Trunks shot off with Marron holding on for dear life.

Moments after, Trunks, and a stirred up Marron arrived at the monster arena, which was unsurprisingly buzzing with people. Marron got the seats and was later joined by Trunks who had the snacks and drinks. He handed her a packet of potato chips and a large cup of orange juice.

The two sat and cheered and roared at monster trucks into the night. At one point, Marron even got too excited and accidentally spilled her orange all over Trunks when she leapt up.

When the events finished, they were two of the last people to leave the place. The rest were either cleaners or some drunkards that couldn't make it down the steps.

They carefully stepped in and out away from all the trash that spectators had left behind. 

'Thanks, Trunks. I'm really happy you decided to come tonight. But I'm not sure Lorna's too happy?'

'Ah, well, what are friends for, eh? And it's not like Goten woulda gone with you.'

'Yeah, he hates monster trucks. Silly boy.'

Trunks laughed and put his arm around Marron.

__

Oh my god why is he putting his arm around me? Marron thought. _Hey wait, he probably only means it as a friend, I'm overreacting. Just enjoy his company, Marron. No point trying to make it what it isn't._

'Trunks... we're walking nowhere.' Marron finally realized after a long while of silent walking.

'No we're not, I'm taking you to dinner, remember?' he corrected her.

'I didn't know the restaurants were open at like, one in the morning.' she responded.

'Well, now you do.' he laughed when they both stopped outside a tiny building called Le Chateau. Trunks welcomed Marron with an open door and she walked inside finding herself inside a dimly lit room with a musky smell.

'Smells nice in here, Trunks. You come here often?'

'Oh, yeah. I brought Lorna here once, but she didn't like it.'

'When was that?' Marron asked, feigning interest.

'Oh about three weeks ago I think. Well basically when we started dating.'

'Oh I see.' Marron said. 'How is Lorna anyway?'

'She's good.' Trunks replied. 'She's the cutest girl I've ever seen!' Marron felt sad inside but didn't show it. Instead, she decided to turn it into a joke.

'Cuter than... Me?' she said mockingly, pretending to be offended.

'No! Never!' Trunks laughed. 'No one is cuter than you! You'll always be number one for me, Mar!'

Marron showed a smile when deep inside she wasn't sure if Trunks was joking. They got a table by the window and made themselves comfortable.

__

Why am I so afraid to tell him how I feel? Oh why did I even ask that I know the answer already? I'm afraid of rejection, I'm afraid I'd ruin a perfectly wonderful friendship. I'm afraid I'd lose him.

But HE told YOU. He went up to your face and told you HIMSELF that he loved you. Even if you didn't feel the same, he braved himself up and got the courage to tell YOU how HE felt. So why is it any different with you?

'Marron, what do you want?' Trunks said, interrupting her train of thought.

'Oh... can I just have what you're having?'

'Okay, a quarter pounder with cheese meal times two, please.' he told the waiter.

'French cuisine does burgers?' Marron openly chuckled. 'There's something new!'

The food took a good ten minutes but when it finally came, Marron and Trunks couldn't be happier. They tucked into their fast food meal and kept striving to speak in between mouthfuls. Just two old friends having a bite made the scene at Le Chateau that night. And also the occasional 'fries for fangs' from Trunks was also included in the history.

When they finished, Trunks ordered two ice cream cones to go (Vanilla for Marron, Chocolate for Trunks) and paid for the meal, leaving a huge tip in the process.

'Are we flying home?'

'Stupid question, Marron.'

She punched him on the arm and he laughed.

'Well, we could walk too, you know.' she said. 'There are other means of transport. For example... public, transport.'

'You did not just say that.' Trunks shook his head. 'I am not over the trauma of last week yet. Marron, cameras in your face HURT.'

Trunks had an unusually strange phobia of public transport. Firstly, he was highly impatient, for the mere thought of waiting for any form of bus, train, or boat made him shudder beyond belief. Secondly, his social status meant that everywhere he went in private he would be stalked, yet alone in public. And the thought of being mobbed in the hustle and bustle of the underground doesn't exactly sound too appealing now, does it? And finally, one doesn't prefer the services of public transport when one has a multi-million reputation and the tendencies to indulge in expensive tastes, does one now?

They finished their much-desired ice cream and soon it was time to retreat back home. That night, something very rare happened, Marron persuaded Trunks to travel home by train. According to her, Trunks needed to make up for those times he hadn't used public transport, so he could 'empathize' her grief on getting to work every morning. That's minus the hundreds of civilians also rushing to said work. She literally dragged him, with him protesting- although not very enthusiastically- every other minute.

Fortune came in Trunks's favour when the underground train station was found almost unoccupied apart from more drunkards and a few tumbleweeds rolling by. (*KD screams with laughter*)

'Trunks, I'll be damned if you knew which lines went to where.' Marron sighed. 

'Uh oh... Marron what is... that?' Trunks said, pointing towards the security camera.

Marron laughed out loud when she realized Trunks was just playing, because for a second, she really thought they were being stalked. They luckily caught the very last train for the station and Marron fell asleep on Trunks's shoulder throughout so when it was time for him to drop her to her house, he couldn't get her keys. So he thought he would take her back to HIS home. And that night, Marron had lovely dreams. 

------------

**A/N**- Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed that? Le Chateau means The Castle in French, I think.

**Bloodlust Night**- *hopeful sigh* You... you like monster trucks too? Well. I have high hopes of kindling this new found love with you. I think I've finally found my trucks twin... *dreamy sigh* ^_^ Luv your review!

**Aqua Illusions**- My darling Aqua! You're back, oh how I've missed you! *bites Aqua's head off*

**Marron12**- Hehe! That T/M 4Eva comment was TOTALLY for you! I remembered it from the last times you reviewed!! Perfect, you say? Why, I don't think my stories have ever been called that before... *breaks into pathetic sobs while thanking Marron12 non-stop causing her to run away screaming for dear life*

**Miraicatarina**- Hello you! Thank you for taking the time to review. Inspiration almost comes hand in hand with every review. ^_^

**Legolas Luver**- Hello, love! *hugs LL* thank you for reviewing every time, here, have a chip. *hands LL a crusty potato chip*

**I won't tell**- So! You won't tell who you are! You think you're smart eh? (actually you are, cos by giving your name out it actually means you're automatically entered on my list of stalkees) Well... we'll see about that *evil laugh with ocassional cough and splutter* HAHA thanks for reviewing!

**Lady of the Dark**- Well, Hel-LO! Thank YOU for reviewing *winks* Who's a sexyy ladyyyyyy *breaks into a song she doesn't even know but is very out of tune nonetheless*

**Anti-Pan Fan**- Hahahaha! WONDERFUL name teeheehee! Nah I don't mind Pan that much... just not Pan with Trunks! Wooop let's start a chanting club!

**Punky Gal**- *disco music intro*.... TAKE ME TO....... *snare drum* PUNKY *high pitched* TOWN *snare drum*...... TAKE ME TO..... *snare drum* PUNKY *low pitch* TOWN... *guitar solo with drums*

I hope I didn't scare you with any of my 'problems'.

If you would like me to send you an alert e-mail when I update, please leave your e-mail address! Then I'll give you a shout when a new chapter's up!

Well, for you guys who haven't, are you gonna review or what? You do know there's a free lollipop for every reader *sparkling smile* Lol, thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing.


	3. Jealous Streaks

Oh hey folks! Nice to see you've come back for chapter three! Oooh that rhymes! I've come home from holiday and I was actually finding myself looking forward to coming home! THAT, does not make sense. O.o This chappie was meant to go out earlier but FF.Net was failing on me, dammit! I'll do the review responses first this time.

**Punky Gal**- hehehe *smirks* yeaaa... they went back to HIS house *wink wink nudge nudge* ..... yea nothin happened. LoL. Sowwy but it's too early for things to happen, not to mention Trunksie has a girlfriend! But keep reading to find out!

**LL**- *gasps in horror* no... chips? *abrupt change of expression* WELL, mychipsaremagicalchipsthatlooklikechipstastelikechipsbutdon'tactuallyexist... Phew! ^_^

**Bloodlust Night**- Like, yea! Monster trucks are the shit! The absolute f*cking, goddamn, friggin', son of a gun, mind-blowin' SHIT! Muahahahahaaaaaaa! *apologizes profusely for explicit language*

**Nyce456**- Thanks for the review!

**Marron Chan**- Aaw, thanks! I kinda portrayed Trunks as how my crush acts! Teehee silly me! But yea, I agree, Trunks is pretty lovely... but not for long O.o so watch out! And again, they didn't actually DO anything!

**Lady of the Dark**- Oh! HAHAHA! I'm sorry I made ya faint *grins* I just lurved your name! So... SEXY! Anyways, Amsterdam was so cool. The structure of the city was something different because of all the canals! I went bike riding and everything! And would you believe this? My PARENTS (the people I live with and only claim to have relation to when I need to buy something. Oh yah, that's them), they took me to the RLD (figure it out). I mean, who DOES that? Nyaaaaaaa! BUT, I got a great story idea that I might consider going into! I also went down to the Dam Square and into, *fanfare* a MANGA SHOP! I got a 'How to draw Manga Couples' instuctional book and a DVD of 'Princess Mononoke'! I've watched the video and I found it very... uh... intriguing? It's really interesting. And for those of you who know about my drawings... I got inspiration overload! HA, after getting that beautiful inspirational book! Check 'em out, send me an e-mail request, whatever! Overall, it was all wonderful!

**Lisa Visa**- Hey ho, Lisa. I'll put it back up when I BETA READ it MUAHAHAHAHHA! Zeeboo! *does hand sign* 

**Aqua Illusion**- Hey Aqua, thanks for taking the time to review! Even though you got the chappie before anyone else you still send me feedback! Now I'M the one feeling special, thanks honey! *spits out Aqua's head and offers it soaked in spit* Oh, here's yer head back by the by. And I must agree with you, these bus drivers, eh? Sheesh! When I grow up, I'm gonna become a mercenary against bus drivers. ARE YA WITH MEH?!

**[Just so you guys know, Aqua Illusion got the chapter beforehand because I made a mistake in sending out an e-mail. She is not, I repeat, IS NOT superior. *laughs and then narrows eyes at Aqua*]**

**I won't tell**- Heeheehee! You're so cool because 1) You like tumbleweeds, 2) You're my stalker (I feel oddly special), and 3) You're reading my fic! ^_^)

**A/N to Credit Card aka. Lisa Visa**- Thanks for reviewing YKYLM! Let me see that sexy body go BOM BOM BOM...! 

Enjoy the chapter!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Jealous Streaks

------------

: : SUNDAY 27th MAY : :

Marron awoke to the smell of pancakes.

_Mmm, pancakes... where am I?_ She suddenly realized. _Oh wow this is Trunks's old bedroom. Pity it's not his current one._

Marron made her way of out the bed, and groggily to the bathroom. She bumped into Bura on the way out, who was already dressed in her swim clothes.

'Morning, Marron! Good sleep?' she asked cheerfully.

'Yeah, thanks. What you doing up here?'

'Oh! Towels!' Bura dashed off towards the closet. 'There's lunch ready downstairs if you want It.' she called after her.

Marron washed her face and brushed her teeth (with her very own brush) and proceeded downstairs.

'Good Morning, Bulma.'

'Oh hey sweetie! Want some pancakes?'

Marron was about to accept the offer until she realized her current state. Tousled hair, rumpled clothing, and two black eyes on her face (as a result of her smudged mascara). She politely declined.

'Sorry I have to go back to mine and change, you know?'

'Come back after then.'

'Well-'

'Yes, Marron, you're coming back! Who's gonna say no to my pancakes?'

'Well, if you insist, Bulma' Marron laughed.

------------

[Marron]

Walking home that morning, I couldn't help but reminisce parts of the night before. It felt good just being around Trunks, and even though I kept telling myself that Trunks and I would never happen for real, that didn't keep me from thinking about him. When I was with him, in my eyes, he was all that mattered.

As the key turned in the lock, I grimaced knowing that I'd face something that looked like a product of a horror movie, as soon as I met with a mirror. And these are the days I don't wear make-up!

I changed into a decent yellow summer dress and forced my unmanageable hair into two loose ponytails. I dabbed onto my face some foundation and decorated my lashes with fresh mascara. The finishing touches were with my pearly pink lip serum, which protected my lips and provided full gloss action at the same time.

I checked my post and when found that said post were only either junk or takeaway leaflets, I grabbed my bag and headed back out the door.

I collided with an irate Trunks on my entrance to the mansion. He mumbled an apology and something about running late ('No time to chat, late for..!' *running off*), and then continued in the direction of the vehicle court.

'Trunks had somewhere to go?' I asked Bulma, settling on my seat and eyeing my plate of pancakes.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, 'he's late for his first real job interview!'

I snorted and nearly choked. Bulma look amused at my reaction and continued.

'He's gonna be working 'til he's twenty one, until then, I stay on as the president of Capsule Corp.'

I nodded knowingly and praised Bulma on her pancakes. She smiled and decided the windows need a second dusting. The thought of Trunks in a real job was unimaginable. Impatient, unorganized, and spoiled brat Trunks, working at a counter in a coffee shop? No thanks!

'Bulma,' I started, 'Have you met Lorna yet?' I simply felt like being nosey.

'Why, sugar, I don't think I have. Is she not the one with brown hair? That girl you were talking to the other day?' she said, clutching her duster to her chest and donning and confused expression.

'No, that's Paresu, she's Goten's girlfriend.'

'Oh, well now that you mention it, I think I'd like to meet this Lorna!'

Swallowing my last mouth of pancakes doused in maple syrup, my envy and curiosity started to kick in. I didn't like the sound of Lorna. She'd better be treating Trunks well; or else she'd have to go through me. It was funny I was getting worked up over nothing, because I hadn't even met or seen Lorna yet. But what if Trunks really really liked her? And she turned out to be the one for him? Where would I stand?

I pushed my last thoughts aside and rose form the dining table, taking my plate to the sink.

'Mrs. B?' I called.

Bulma came strolling into the kitchen from the conservatory with a plant in her hands. 'Yes, dear?'

'Is there anything you need me for?'

'No, dear. I've got everything settled.'

'Well, then, I'm gonna shoot of for work now. Alright?'

I bowed lightly before excusing myself for work. I had afternoon shifts on Sundays, half one 'til five. I work at the cosmetics and film-developing counter at the local Superdrugs. It's been my job somewhat for the past six months. I know it's not exactly dream career material seeing as I don't know how much longer I can take having to fish out dandruff removing shampoo from the back shelves of the store room, but once I get enough money and ideas, I'm hoping to release my own clothing line, mainly specializing in gowns and evening wear.

That night, when my shift ended, I walked through my apartment door and practically collapsed on the couch. Work was so busy today, I figured it was the summer season and people wanted their photos developed, right? So why am I finding myself to be digging out more dandruff removal shampoo than ever? 

My home was very 'Friends' -esque. It even held a balcony like the one in the TV show.

As I lay, my attention averted to Trunks, and then slowly my train of thoughts traveled to his girlfriend, Lorna. I thought of all the possibilities to how Lorna could look. Dark hair? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Brown eyes? Fat? Thin? The fact that Trunks had a girlfriend really ate at me inside, but whenever my emotions get too out of control, I just remember that I can't help the way other people feel, and the least I can do as a friend is be happy for him and be there when he needs for me.

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. The ringtone was one of those ones that was as annoying as a twig up your backside, but I think I've become so accustomed to it now to do anything about it.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Mar, it's me, Trunks!' a cheerful voice said on the other end.

All of a sudden, my heart fluttered and I broke into smiles.

'Hey, girl! Whatcha up to?' I joked.

'Well, BOY, first of all, I got the job!' I laughed and congratulated him on the good news. 'So, I thought that we could all go out tonight and celebrate? And maybe, I could well, bring Lorna.'

I paused, taken back; not knowing what he expected me to say.

'Yeah... why not? I'm sure she'd be fine!' I lied.

'Oh, she's _fine_ all right...'

'.................'

'Ok ahem *clears throat* You sure you won't feel intimidated?'

'Trunks!' I said, pretending to sound pissed. 'Ok, whatever! Tell me more about your job?' I hastily changed the subject.

'Oh, well I'm the manager of this gym downtown. The job only lasts for two months, after that, I'm taking over CC remember? So this job is kinda like a taster for the role of managing a company.'

'Oh, I see.'

'So really, that was just a lame excuse for tonight. The real reason is cos I want everyone to meet Lorna. Ahahaha.'

I was surprised at Trunks's plan, but as per usual, I pushed my thoughts aside and responded in a traditional Marron style nonetheless.

'Er, Houston, we have a conniving little slyster on board. Over and out!' I exclaimed.

I could hear him laughing on the other end. And suddenly, I had this uncontrollable urge to run two blocks down into the Briefs's mansion, and up to where he was standing or sitting or lying, and snog his cute little face off.

What can I say? He gets me all hot. And it really doesn't help with me being a hopeless romantic.

------------

**A/N**- Well there's the chappie for ya, and all in the head of Marron for a whole day! I'm sorry that was quite short, but please keep reviewing! I was so happy when I checked my inbox and received truckloads of reviews! And only two chapters!!

Thanks guys, love you all! *waves and blows kisses*


	4. The Dinner Guest

****

*I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z*

Crazy in Love

------------

The Dinner Guest

------------

: : SUNDAY 27th MAY : :

- At the Renaissance restaurant -

[Marron]

Slowly pushing open the door, I realized that this was one of those really luxury star treatment restaurants. I caught everyone's attention when I clumsily knocked over the menu stand as I absent-mindedly walked towards the familiar faces.

There was one face that I did not recognize though, and that face belonged to the ever lovely Lorna. Sparkling green eyes, and bright red hair. Now why couldn't every girl look like that?

'Because all the men would be scared half to death.' Paresu whispered, edging me on from behind.

Ack! I thought. How the hell does she do that? Reading my thoughts... jeez, she's done it before, you know? But on this occasion, I would have to agree with her. Lorna looked like someone that would work as a individual sales person, having tried failed attempts of experimenting with her own products in her hair.

I took my seat at the round table next to Goten and with Bura on my right. Most of our usual clan were there tonight. Minus most of the parents. Goten, Paresu, Trunks, Lorna, Trunks's parents, Bura, and me. I couldn't help but feel sickly nervous knowing that the girl that dated Trunks, and the man himself, was sitting right opposite me. I averted my eyes somewhere else every time she looked at me. I think Goten managed to clock onto something because he kept side nudging me. 

The meal was very rich and plentiful, I have to admit, and I would have enjoyed it if Lorna hadn't been there. As for conversation, it couldn't have been drier.

'So, Mrs. Briefs. What do you do?' Lorna unexpectedly asked. Heads turned and conversation had started.

'Well, dear. I'm the president of Capsule Corporation, did Trunks not tell you?' Bulma replied sweetly.

'You're the prez? Isn't that a man's job?' Lorna retorted.

Bulma turned a dark shade of pink and I could tell she was striving not to retaliate with one of her deadly quick fire answers. Trunks's dad, Vegeta smirked at the remark and gave a little 'hhmmp', right until Bulma gave him the evil eye.

Conversation continued. 'And just why do you think it's a man's job, dearie?' Bulma said, obviously regaining her patience.

'Oh, isn't that life? Women clean and go shopping!' Lorna answered, like an airhead. Typical Trunks, I thought. I was not at all surprised at his choice in women. He seemed to go for the more stupid ones with all body but no brain. Don't get me wrong, Trunks is an absolutely sweetie, but guess there's a downside to everything. Bulma stopped the conversation there and the evening was silence ridden until Lorna cut the knife again.

'Marron.'

I dreaded those words; I had a horrible feeling that I'd get embarrassed somehow. The others turned to look at me, most of them with an amused expression on their faces, silently waiting for my ultimate scenario.

'Trunks always talks about you.' she continued. 'Did you two use to date or something?'

'... No, Lorna, we didn't.' I shot a glare at Trunks and the poor boy had his eyes glued to his food.

'So why is he always going on about you then?' she asked, ignoring the fact that eight other people were sitting at the table also.

'Well, for one, I'm his best friend. And when you're friends, you tend to talk about each other a lot. And as for-'

'Marron, don't patronize me, hon.' she interrupted me mid sentence. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt like the biggest idiot. Even Trunks was looking now, although his expression was vacant.

Oh my god? Is this girl for real? I thought. I looked at the others pleadingly in confusion and all they did was shrug, some of their faces still plastered with an amused expression, and some of them even had to stifle laughs.

'Well, sorry if you felt that way, Lorna, but I wasn't trying to patronize you.' I reasoned. I was surprised she even knew what it meant. Oh alright, that thought wasn't very nice but that's what I honestly think.

'Whatever, Marron. It's okay, I understand.'

What is there to understand? I thought.

I smiled and politely excused myself from the table, dragging an unsuspecting Paresu in the process, causing her to nearly spill her drink. Hastily pulling 'Rees into the women's bathroom, I emerged from a cubicle and I was letting my anger rip on some tissues.

'Mar, why are you angry?' Paresu asked, I simply grunted and exhaled heavily.

'I don't like her. She embarrassed me.' I said, my mind in a paranoid state.

'Give her a chance.' Paresu exclaimed.

Scowling, I stared at my reflection. It took five minutes before it occurred to me that it wasn't worth getting worked up over. Paresu seemed to notice the change of tone in my voice after I realized that. I smiled apologetically at Paresu and suggested we needed a major girly day out. Paresu's birthday eve was our joint decision before we exited the lush ladies's room, leaving me once again with a clear conscience.

I took my seat with a swift smile and the mood seemed to have lightened. I flashed a smile at Trunks and managed to brew up a sincere smile for Lorna. The rest of the evening was acceptable, and without even knowing it, every person was leaving with at least a small smile on his or her faces. Despite the lack of conversation and comfort of the meal. Deep inside myself, I was secretly hoping that Trunks would have thought less of Lorna after that event, but my wish was shattered when I caught a glimpse of the two kissing in a dark corner. I realized I was staring and quickly turned my head, going to join Bura, seeing as she was the only other girl who didn't bring a male companion. I talked to her about the evening and she clearly stated that she did not like Lorna one bit. And that she thought the only reason why she was dating Trunks is because she wanted gold. I couldn't help but nod appreciatively at Bura's remarks, which were pretty deep for an eight year old. I didn't necessarily agree, but I got off on dissing Lorna. I know, I know, I'm pathetic, so sue me?

The evening had ended and I found that I didn't have a ride, so instead of making a big fuss of it, I just decided to wander home alone, glad that I could catch some fresh air, after the hot atmosphere of the restaurant barely spat me out alive. Feeling very confused; I started my wander home.

I thoroughly reflected on my feelings towards Trunks at that precise moment in time. I told myself that it was pretty sad for me to hold on to nothing but hopeless hopes. I should be carrying on with my life instead of holding it all up for what could never happen. And alas, I came to a conclusion that- as much as I had enjoyed dwelling on him through memories and dreams- I would have to gradually try to get over Trunks. I could not doubt it- Trunks really liked Lorna. Not many times before had he asked a girl to meet his parents. I decided not to be selfish, because in the end, love is not selfish. If I really loved Trunks, I'd be happy for him, and from now on, that is all I feel for him.

One thing that my conscience was shouting at me, protesting, was what Lorna had said about how much Trunks liked to talk about me. Of course I felt happy, even if he didn't mean it in a romantic sense. It was a rare thought, so I basked in it for what I considered to be for the last time.

------------

**A/N**- I'm sorry, guys! I'm sorry it's not as eventful or juicy enough! It's how the story goes. I actually do have a plot written out, so don't worry about these two troublemakers OK? They'll eventually be together; it just takes a little time and patience. *waves*

**Marron Chan**- Yep! A quick update for now, because starting today, I got to go back to school! Then it'll only be like, once every two weeks O.O Thanks for reviewing, you say some pretty neato things. There's the next chapter for ya!

**Punky Gal**- Nope, the chapter wasn't juicy *frowns and slaps wrist* Maybe Marron's just boring cos it was in her head? Maybe I'M just boring? NOOOO!! *falls face first onto bed and misses* Ahem, *coughs and straightens clothes* yes, you're right. There will be lots more to come in the next chappies! You keep reading!

**Bloodlust Night**- Lorna, *sniggers* isn't quite what you expected, neh? SOWWY! *puppy dog eyes* Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I hope you stay tuned for the further chappies! _I_ think it'll be worth your while *smirks evilly* And Android 18 IS pretty cool.

**LL**- Thanks for the review, but if you want action... _then action you will get_ *maniacal laughter* Honestly, something really, really big will happen, just please be patient?

**Lisa Visa**- LMAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HA yeah Trunks NODS!!!!! OH SHIT I can't get over that! I mean, who DOES that?????? *creases up* Nods... kids these days... honestly Lisa, if Marron is me then Trunks will NEVER EVER get with her hahahaha!! ASSBOY!!!

**Me & **********- Hmm, hi! Thanks for reviewing! Although, I can't really identify you enough to give praise, lol! Thanks a lot for taking the time!

**Lady of the Dark**- YAY! I was beginning to think you wouldn't review cos of the boringness! Yeah, they have a manga shop in this little alley off Dam Square, it's zuper cool. Kudos to your manga, I drew this nice (if I may) picture of Marron, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would like to see? I hope you'd want to, I'm so proud of it ^_^

**Aqua Illusion**- Finally, Aqua! I was like, desperately WAITING for you to review *tuts then points at imaginary watch on wrist* Anyways, you reviewed, which is well, good. Lol, I hate FF.Net's spasticated-ness too. Once I tried to upload stories and it wouldn't work!! (KD's conscience- It's cos you weren't signed in, my darling.) KD- Oh... 

Movin' on... did you get your Lorna? If she's not to your liking then... TOUGH! Haha! Joke, no really, it don't matter what she looks like, it's what _she's_ like, as you will find out even more in further chapters ^_^

I'm so sorry if my fic is getting boring, I just ask of you to be patient and then everything will be fineeeee!

A second note, is Paresu considered as a person who steals Bura from Goten? I was reading a review from another fic (not mine) and someone said something along those lines. I never thought of it like that, I've always liked Paresu and think she's perfect for Goten (maybe Marron could be but she's occupied with Trunksie here ^_^) Also, I think Bura is a little too young for Goten, neh? People talk about Pan being too young for Trunks but they're willing to overlook Goten and Bura? That's kind of hypocritical, I think! But I don't blame them because Bura is kinda... well let's say there's something about Goten and Bura that I find at least acceptable (I still prefer G&P, though) And Trunks BELONGS to Marron. And Pan should run off with and nice bishie so she doesn't get left out! (Maybe Uub?)

I've got a third and final thing to share with you guys. Doesn't it feel good when your ex-boyfriend- who tried it on with your friend to make you jealous, and your said friend was stupid enough to accuse you of lying when all you did was warn her about his nasty ways- can't take his eyes off you because you glow with so much damn confidence on your first day back at school? MAN, it feels good. TAKE THAT, LOSER! *kicks said ex-boyfriend in the nuts and into the lake* Okay, onto the seriousities (is that even a word?), I've got a trendy new punk girl haircut! *applauses and cheers* My hair is now multi-layered with short layers at the front, and very long at the back! WOOOP! I succeeded in trying to look unique, YAY (I think)! Anyways, here's to you, ass boy *one fingered salute*..... *then turns to Bloodlust Night for approval of her insolent behaviour* 

Thanks to all my precious, precious reviewers! Without you, I really wouldn't have any inspiration to write. Please keep reviewing, for the sake of my sanity, at least. Power to the people. *punches chest gallantly*


	5. Power Cuts & Near Forgotten Memories

Hey guys! How are ya? Bear with me because I've been feeling down very recently. I'm just feeling really neglected and unwanted y'know? It could be hormones, it could be something (or someone) else *sigh* And if you spot anything dodgy or out of context in this chapter, tell me, but remember I'm not feeling myself *another sigh* It's my birthday soon so I should be cheering up for you guys because I love it when it's my birthday. Okay, you probably don't want to hear anymore so here's my responses to your lovely reviews and then on with the story.

**Legolas Luver**- Dammit, you bust my plot! Now I'm just gonna have to make Trunks-[ *inaudible* ]-and then he regrets it. Sorry what was that? You didn't hear? Oh well, here, have a lollipop! *hands a lollipop*

**Bloodlust Night**- *punches ass boy* And that, *another punch* is for my friend, Bloodlust. Thanks for the awesome review, darlin' *blows kiss* I'm glad you like my Lorna, I hope you stay tuned for the BIG thing that's to happen in the next chapters, I guarantee it- action and suspense! ^_~ And wild monkey sex? WHY, WHAT A TREMENDOUS THOUGHT! *gazes into space*

**Lady of the Dark**- No, sir! My fic is not boring, SIR! *flinches at the evil stare* Lol, thaaaanks! And what's that? SSJ 30? Woaaaaah, dude. Total respect! Whadya look like at SSJ 30? Don't tell me, don't tell me. You look like a dandelion... right? RIGHT? *PSYCHOTIC stare* I've sent ye me drawing, matey, jus' ope ye loike it? Okay, shoot me now.

**Lisa Visa**- Lisa! Why, I didn't write that! *aside* Read the goddam e-mail... *back to normal mode* Anyway, that was the most fantaba-didally-abulous twenty-something lines piece of crap that I have ever heard. *aside* Again, ead-ray the mail-ay ^_~

**K-Chan 15**- I LOVE Hey Arnold! YAY! I can totally imagine that as well, hehe! Thanks for reviewing the chapter, I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Aqua Illusions**- ^_^ Let's all laugh at Lorna!! And even more at Trunks! Hehehe, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Remember to leave another long review so I can read it over and over because I miss you so much it hurts sometimes... *cough*

**Hannio**- Hey lovely! I agree with the whole age thing, but all I can say is that in the end, LOVE CONQUERS ALL! Lol. I'm soo sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter! I try not to miss anyone but obviously don't always succeed! So, this chapter is dedicated to you too.

This chapter is specially dedicated to **Hannio** and everyone else who's reviewed my fic so far!

Okay, are ya ready kids? Here's the next chappie.

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Power Cuts & Near Forgotten Memories 

------------

: : MONDAY 3rd JUNE : :

[Marron]

It had been more than a week since the Lorna fiasco, and I hadn't seen Trunks since. He hadn't called me, and I was in no mood to call him.

My eyes seemed to have been glued together because it took me a hell of a long time to wake up that morning. I was glad I finally did because if I had been any later for work, I think I would have lost my job. The reason: - failing to provide dandruff removal shampoo.

See what I mean? These weird, weird things never cease to wonder me. 

I was halfway through my morning shift when I felt a nudge on my shoulder; I turned my head to find a very sheepish looking Goten. If I had been in a sentimental mood, or merely had the time, I would have asked him what was wrong, but unfortunately, fate was against me and I was still rushed off my feet. He managed to hang around until my break though, and we got the chance to have a little sit down on the bench outside.

Goten had waited all this time just to invite me to his house that evening. 

'But why the sad look on your face?' I asked curiously. To which he just shrugged and mumbled something that was inaudible to my measly human sense of hearing. 

Sweet, I must say, but the poor boy could have just asked me earlier. I could tell he was holding back something, that innocent, yet guilty look on his face showed it all. Silly old Goten, he was such a darling.

'Marron, can I just ask what's the deal with you and Lorna?' Goten asked before he left.

'Nothing,' I replied, 'we just got off on the wrong foot, I guess. I'm sure she's a lovely girl.' 

'Oh, you would not believe, Marron. I can't stand her anymore. She's always there! Trunks has been alienated.'

Finally, he poured out what I believed was the reason to his glumness before.

I listened to Goten rant on about how Lorna was stealing his best friend. Apparently, he had been chucked out of his own apartment. I was disgusted on hearing this. Trunks really had changed, and Goten looked so cute when he was helpless. I laughed and playfully ruffled his hair, telling him not to worry about a thing, as long as he still had me. Goten laughed too, 'Bye, Marron. You're the best!' and walked away assured, leaving me to resume my daytime hell.

Once my shift was over, I could not have been happier. Well, apart from Trunks, that is. But let's not go into that, I thought to myself. The last thing I needed on my mind was any thoughts of Trunks.

I withdrew to the safety of my own home at approximately 7-o clock that day. It was unusually dark out. I cherished my shower for bringing me the wonders of water on an uncomfortable, humid day and left the bathroom smelling as fresh as a daisy. 

A rattling sound from my bedroom scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped and nearly dropped the towel around my body. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a rolling pin. Pathetic as I may've looked, I didn't care. I was not used to having burglars in my home.

I watched in anxiety as the handle of my bedroom door rattled and slowly opened. From behind the shield that was my door, came a very exhausted looking Trunks. Now in my normal state, I would have handled this situation very well. Rolling pin, plus Trunks's head, equals angry Marron. But seeing as I wasn't in my normal state, I managed to utter a small, 'What are you doing?'

'Oh... hey, Marron.' he slowly muttered.

'Hey Marron, my ass. What in Kami's name are you doing in my apartment?' I asked angrily, storming over to him, slowly becoming oblivious to the fact I was literally naked underneath the towel.

'I came to fetch my keys, I needed something before I went to Goten's... you want a ride? Marron?'

I shot him a skeptical look and he didn't react. 'You can't just come in here, you know.' I feebly argued back.

'But, Marron, I've always come here for my spare keys. Don't you trust me anymore?'

Great, pull the trust excuse. I'd like to spare _him_ a key. I didn't know what that meant exactly but I was still pissed. But right then I realized he was right. 

'Oh no! It's not that!'

'Then, what is it?'

'Oh, look, Trunks. I'm just feeling a little cranky today. Sorry.'

'And the fact that you're standing there with a towel doesn't exactly make matters any better does it?

I smiled weakly and walked past him into my room to get dressed.

Love makes you feel funny things, and I didn't like the love I held for Trunks, not anymore. But try as I might, I just could not get rid of it. There's something about his smile that just melts my heart. A sort of smile that could brighten the most rainy days. I would just look at him for no reason and he'd give me a smile. His beautiful smile. And plus, he's so considerate and a perfect gentleman at times.

See? I'm getting loved up again! And worked up too! So more times then none when he's around, I just end up having a fit at him for loving him so damn much. I just wanted to taste his lips, just once. His touch, his warmth, his love.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the light flickering. I looked at the lamp in the corner and that was flickering too. And as if things couldn't get worse, the next moment I had found myself immersed in total darkness. Luckily, I had already fully dressed so I entered the living room with the hope that Trunks could somehow put the lights back on.

'Marron?' I heard. 'I think there's been a power cut. None of the street lamps are on.'

I gingerly stepped towards what I believed was the kitchen door, hoping I'd be able to find some candles. But instead, I bumped into a strong masculine chest.

'Oh! Sorry, Trunks!'

'Oh, hey, Marron. It's me.'

'Goten?' I asked. 'Trunks, you got to start asking me if you can bring strangers round.'

I heard Trunks and Goten laugh and then I continued into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that I didn't have a clue what he was doing there in the first place. To my luck, I found five fat candles in my store cupboard, though the flame produced wasn't exactly the 'Great Fire of London' quality. I also grabbed a few oil lamps and torches. During the power cut, the oil lamps provided the best source of light. The three of us just sat around the coffee table and played Monopoly. Monopoly was my favourite board game ever. And when we were all younger, Trunks, Goten and I used to always sit on the beach outside the Kami house and play Monopoly, with the occasional crab crawling onto the board. There was no trace of a crab in my apartment, though.

I laughed at my memories and cherished the days I still had my innocence. Even Trunks was innocent at one time you know? It's a funny thought, but it's true. I remembered these thoughts silently in my head, until I absent-mindedly asked if any of the guys remembered the high school bitch. From then on, we just stopped with Monopoly and reminisced old times.

'Hey, does anyone remember the first day of high school?' Goten asked cheerily, with a distant look of amusement in his eyes.

~

"Goten! Goten!!" a female voice screamed. 

The freshed faced young man turned with a startled look on his face, to find Marron trotting towards him with both her arms occupied by tons of books. He took hold of some for her while she scruffily pushed her messy hair back.

"You excited?" he casually asked.

"Yes, of course!"

The two made their way into the main hall and took seats beside one another. The grouping of the classes soon came and every anxious face in the hall turned to whoever had their name called out.

"Chestnut, Marron!"

Marron slowly stood up and went over to the group called 'Class 14B'. So far, she hadn't recognized anyone from the group, and she was afraid of being left alone.

"Briefs, Trunks!"

Marron sighed a breath of relief and smiled at the youngster approaching. He looked casual and coy, as usual. Slightly smirking, obviously overflowing with confidence.

"Taylor, Joni!"

A blonde haired girl joined the group and soon the grouping of Class 14B had finished. Marron was shocked to see Goten had been left behind. She secretly waved at him before leaving.

The class had settled in their registration room, which was a very nice one with a vase of flowers on the teacher's desk and the sun shone brightly through the windows. Marron had taken a seat next to Trunks and they were chatting among themselves when a loud knocking on the door interrupted their conversation.

Their female teacher opened it and Goten waltzed in.

Marron was very happy and Trunks gave a little smile towards him. A chair was pulled out in front of Trunks and in it sat Goten.

"They nearly forgot me!"

~

I smiled. Goten was just the cutest thing, I thought. Trust him to remember and cherish a thought like that. It simply showed how much he valued us.

I was cut out from my thoughts by the sound of a potato chips packet crunching. Trunks had buried his nose in a bag of chips that I was probably saving for a rainy day. Or better yet, a power cut.

'Hey. Pig.' I called. He lifted his head like an obedient dog. 'Trunks, you remember that time we started the food fight with potato chips?'

'No.' he replied. I shook my head and turned to Goten.

'Yeah, don't you remember Trunks? We were in the canteen for lunch and Marron wouldn't give you a chip. Then you got pissed when she started throwing them at you.'

I chuckled loudly and Trunks's face lit up, finally remembering.

~

Trunks placed his tray opposite Marron's and huffily took a seat.

"What's the matter?"

"They ran out of my favourite potato chips."

Marron burst out in giggles and they were joined by a sweaty looking Goten.

"Basketball practice! Phew!" Goten smiled. "Anyway, what got stuck up your ass?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head; Marron carried on consuming her lunch. She nearly choked when Trunks slammed his fist on the table.

"You got it! You got my chips!"

Marron's eyes slowly traveled to the packet of junk food that lay on her tray. 

"They're just chips!" she argued,

"But I WANT them!" Trunks said through gritted teeth.

An idea suddenly popped into Marron's head.

"Trunks, you can't have 'em."

His face darkened and he didn't retaliate. He knew better than to argue with Marron. She finished her meal and then quickly went onto her chips. She slowly took each bite and made extra effort to eat each one with a loud crunch. Trunks didn't budge; he just kept to eating his food.

All the while, Goten sat watching Marron eat the chips and Trunks eating his lunch, then he realized what was about to happen. He knew Marron all too well, and Trunks's temper was hideous. Slowly sliding his chair out, Goten was about to make a break for it when the school's football team came stampeding past, delaying his escape.

By then, it was too late. Marron, taking action by throttling chips at Trunks's head, had had a spoonful of ketchup thrown back at her, in the face. Marron did not like this and got even by hurling her drink at him. Slowly, the small fight elevated and soon everyone had joined in. Threads of spaghetti and lumps of mash made a loud 'splat' noise whenever they landed. The occasional teacher also got splattered. The fight soon got out of control and the fire alarm bell was set off in order get everyone out of the dining hall.

"Marron Chestnut, and Trunks Briefs. Your detentions for the next two months will be held after school every day with the caretaker."

~

I was creasing with laughter and Trunks was snorting into his chips. Goten was shaking his head at the sight. I was lying on the couch and leaning lazily on Trunks's leg. The moment was so rich and there was a smell of regained childhood in the air. Slowly bending my neck, I looked up to Trunks and smiled. He was gently stroking my hair, and I hadn't really noticed. He then said something that really made me want to cry.

'Remember our senior prom.'

~

A princess of the night, Marron glided onto the outdoor dancing stage in her baby pink gown. Slightly brushing her ankles, and very subtly hugging her figure, the dress made her feel like a queen. She slowly led the young man by the hand and gently positioned her arms around his neck.

Their eyes locked and it felt as if that was their moment in time, which had been specially reserved for two best friends. They danced away into their own world.

She gently placed a kiss on his cheek and the two broke apart just as the music finished.

~

I could feel myself turning red, thanking God that the lights were down. Goten was staring at me and suddenly I felt as if my secret was out. I knew he knew.

Right on cue, the lighting switched back on and we all sighed a breath of relief.

I spent the night putting out candles and packing them back into the store cupboard. The boys also helped and I expected Goten to have said something to me, but he didn't. Midnight came and the boys decided to leave.

'Hey, we didn't get our evening together!' Goten stated out of the blue.

'Okay, so what is it we just did?' Trunks replied sarcastically.

'Oh, I was kinda expecting to watch a video and that. Don't think I'm sounding ungrateful, ya Marron? I just forgot.'

I chuckled and told Goten that I didn't take any offence. Then, not knowing myself, I asked if the boys would like to watch a movie before they went. Trunks and Goten accepted without hesitating. That night, the three of us fell asleep watching TV in my living room.

------------

**A/N**- *stretches* Ahh! That was the longest chapter I've written so far! I hope you guys enjoyed.

Does Goten remind anyone of Joey from Friends? I can just totally imagine him acting like that! And that whole chapter reminded me of an episode from the sitcom as well.

Remember to review, guys!

Krystal Dolphin


	6. Birthday Eve & A Shocking Revelation!

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews!!! I loved them, they really amused me. I see some of you guys really have it in for Lorna, eh? Perfect! Because all the more reason to hate her, the merrier! Here are the responses, I hope I've answered any or some of your questions, lol.

**Lady of the Dark**- Lol! Hey! What am I supposed to do with a headless Lorna??? Stick it back on, stick it back on! You can kill her when I finish with her character, LOL!! Hmm, I may be wrong, but I take it you don't like Lorna? *giggles like mad* 

**K-Chan 15**- Yes! Couldn't you just -feel- the Love? *starry eyes* Thanks for reviewing with your nifty lil' signature and everything, hehe! Very enticing to look at *stares*

**Legolas Luver**- *gasps and cries* I'm -hated-? NOOOO *screen comes crashing down* Ahem, movin' on, I gave her that name cos she IS a toilet seat, hahaha! Trunksie is going out with a toilet seat *sings* #TOILET SEAT BOY TOILET SEAT BOY#

**I won't tell**- Hey you! I've missed your little reviews! Where ya been? Happy belated birthday for the 6th! I hope you had a great day!

**Bloodlust Night**- You want them to fall in love? Well, now that you mention it, that seems like a good storyline. I guess I'll just abandon my idea of Trunks running away to the forest and living with wolves whilst Marron sits at home and knits sweaters non-stop for her cats. Meanwhile Goten would be the lead male stripper in a nightclub and Paresu would become a tour guide on the Eiffel tower with a part-time job of selling fake Rolexes to gullible tourists. Of course that would mean that the side story of Lorna and her tissue company will also crumble to bits.... O.O Whaaaat?

**Lisa Visa**- HI SEXY. I MISS YOU. UR HOTT. Remind you of anyone? ROFLMAO! Aaw, you see that guy I love? I'm still lovin' him, lol. He's the idea of this whole story but it's taken a twisted turn so I'll change the story to how I wanted it to be, lol. My hormones are kickin in because I'm starting to miss him like hell *sighs* See ya later, sweetie and thanks for the review. The first ever sane review from you.

**Aqua Illusions**- I finally realized that I'd been getting your name wrong which is so totally crud *sticks out tongue* Aaaaanyways, Monopoly is actually like the best like game, like, ever. I love the Star Wars edition for some reason? I managed to get Darth Vader which I'd be so damn proud of if it wasn't only a game *sighs* I can totally understand about the walking into apartments unnoticed thing, man, guys these days, huh? Jeez whadya have ta do? *punches a random guy who happens to walk past and also coincidently happens to be her ex* Toodles!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Birthday Eve & A Shocking Revelation

------------

: : TUESDAY 4th JUNE : :

[Trunks]

I woke up the next day with a tingling sensation inside me, only to be snapped back into reality as I realized I was in a very uncomfortable position. My arm was dead because I had been lying on it all night, adding to the weight of Marron almost squashing me to a pulp, regardless of her featherweight.

I wriggled myself free from the entanglement and Marron shifted in her sleep. I soon noticed Goten's absence but thought none of it, thinking he probably went home. I had a morning shift that day and the way I was going, I'd be at least ten minutes late. And I didn't want to be late so near to getting the role as president of Capsule Corp, let alone manager of a small gym.

A small note on the mirror of the bathroom caught my eye and it was from Goten. So typical of him to leave funny things in strange places.

'Picture perfect' read a small, yellow post it note. It was stuck onto something, which turned out to be a Polaroid picture of me and Marron sleeping soundly on the couch. I smiled, and scrunched the photo into the back pocket of my baggy, faded jeans.

I thought that Marron was the most best person in the world, I loved being around her because she always cracks me up so much. We nearly dated once but she changed her mind at the last minute because she'd already had someone else. She only agreed with me as so not to upset me. But I've heard that friends in relationships don't work out, so I've just refused to even go there anymore. I've even managed to find myself another girl, to distract myself from this four year period of confusion at least. It's working a little, but nothing really compares to Marron as a friend. I've been more cautious around her lately, especially cos she didn't like Lorna. She's also changed towards me a great deal, I don't intend to sound self absorbed when I say I think she feels she's losing me.

It's cos I feel I'm losing her too.

Sometimes it's hard to commumnicate with Marron about all of my feelings and emotions regarding relationships and romance. As I'm always hanging around her, she sees me more as a brother, and I doubt that there could be anything more between us after twenty years. So the best solution is to not think or talk about it at all. And that said, I think I'd better stop pondering, don't you agree? It's not good when I start thinking, I prefer my versatile and un-thinking side.

I grabbed the keys to my car, but just as I was about to put it into the engine, I thought better and decided I wanted to fly. The fresh air could do my head some good, and I wouldn't be disappointed with the speed either. So I made my way out of the car and took off. Work was roughly five miles away but I arrived in less than ten minutes. I remembered something Marron always used to stress about and that was the underground route she took to work most mornings. And I laughed at the irony that here I was, flying to work in no time, whereas, my best friend had to use public transport, which she probably had to take half an hour in advance to avoid delays. I considered the situation and vowed that one day I'd have to get her a car and some driving lessons. 

I finally arrived at the gym and got a warning for being late. I popped an energy tablet in my mouth in substitute of breakfast, and got on with my work.

----------

[Marron]

I woke with a splitting headache, and my body was aching like hell. I guess that's what I get for not sleeping on my bed. But unsurprisingly, the offer of sleeping on my own bed last night didn't seem tempting anymore after I was nicely tucked in next to Trunks. It was Paresu's birthday eve today and we'd promised each other the day out. I showered and got dressed into a frilly red top and a red wavy skirt. I grabbed some of my secret stash of money from my safe, and that was to spend on Paresu and I for the day. I applied some gloss onto my lips and tied my hair into a loose pony, with a few rogue strands hanging out. After that, I popped an energy tablet into my mouth, and that was my morning.

I took the underground train to Paresu's at around 10, and arrived twenty minutes after. Luckily, I had managed to find someone to replace me for the day at work, so I had one less thing to worry about that day. I knocked on Paresu's door and it opened to reveal a very glamourous looking lady, fully clad in white. Her belly-baring top had see-through sleeves and she wore shin length cropped trousers. A diamond butterfly was placed in her navel, which shone whenever it hit the light.

Paresu invited me into her house for last minute touches and we both emerged ten minutes later looking like a million dollars.

I decided to go downtown so we could splash out on clothes and shoes, and maybe have a pig-out in Pizza Hut. She had brought along her dad's credit card and insisted on paying, but I refused to let her pay for everything and so we split the costs. In the end, I did buy her a creamy pair of suede boots and matching beige outfit, which she seemed to like very much.

The day had nearly finished and Paresu and I were chatting and having a meal in Pizza Hut.

'So, what's the deal with you and Trunks?'

It was so expected, I didn't really want to make a fuss so I made up a lie and told her things were fine. But then right at that moment, I spotted an all too familiar head of red hair and stopped mid sentence (saying something about fat and calories in diet), when I noticed that the head of red was eating hungrily at a very tasty looking piece of male fruit.

Standing from across the street, I don't think she noticed me but she definitely could not go _unnoticed_. Paresu at last seemed to become aware that I wasn't giving my undivided attention and turned her head towards the sight. I was sitting still with my mouth slightly open in disbelief, and also because the pizza was halfway in my mouth.

The bitch! I thought. The two timing, scheming, two-faced, conniving, little... bitch! 

She turned to face me after devouring her little friend, and instantly Paresu and I looked away. Swallowing the pizza, I finally spoke.

'Paresu, we have to do something about this.' 

'We? I think you mean you.' she spoke.

I wasn't in a mood to reason seeing as I had just spotted Trunks's girlfriend with another man, so I merely nodded and tried my best to not let that ruin my evening with Paresu. I'm glad I have a fairly good grip of my emotions because I managed to do that and the two of us finished our day with a trip to the movies.

It was one of those old classics theatres, where the tickets cost less than the popcorn. We had enough money between us for two films, two large bags of popcorn, and two large cartons of lemon soda. The first film we watched was Oceans 11, which provided enough hot guys for the two of us to swoon over. But as Paresu stated, 'Aaw, but none of them can beat my Goten!' I was thinking the same with Trunks. The second film was the Disney classic, Beauty and the Beast. I cried more than once at various points throughout the movie. I remembered the last time I had seen that film was when I was ten, I didn't understand all the love and emotions. In fact the only thing that was remotely interesting to me at the time was the talking cup. But this time round, watching the film made me realize how someone can learn to love another person, and even love them enough to let go. Paresu wasn't as emotional, I admire her for being a no-nonsense chick, but I'm happy being a hopeless romantic.

Our day ended around midnight and we both got taxis home. I paid the driver and got my many shopping bags, leaving the cab to drive off.

I nearly dropped everything when I saw Trunks sleeping outside the flat entrance. I shooed away an ongoing bystander who was taking pictures of him.

'Hey! That's pathetic, go away!' I ordered assertively. My voice woke Trunks because his eyes opened and his face lit up. It hadn't look like he had been sleeping long. Then all of a sudden, the vision of Lorna and the other guy shot straight into my head and I knew it'd be hard to get back out.

------------

**A/N**- Hello! Hmm.... LORNA!! Can you believe that? Why I oughta....! I hope you've enjoyed this chappie, stay tuned for the next one!


	7. Unexpected Strike

Hey guys, thanks for you people who did review... because I only got four! FOUR!!! A measly four compared to the ELEVEN I received for chapter one *tuts* Well, never mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter... if that's the right word to use.

**Lady of the Dark**- Oh nooooooo! You're so evil!! *holds up Lorna by the hair* Look, there's adhesive and sellotape hanging off her neck! *shock horror*

Okay, okay, let's make a deal, you can have her after this chapter but I got to have her back for chapter thirteen, yes? Then after that, she's all yours to bash around *grins*

And don't even get me started on men -__-

**Bloodlust Night**- Yeah! Shoot her! Marron can go to a (bubble) gun shooting range and accidentally 'miss'. That way, the world will be free of Lorna, mwahahahahaha!! (For like, 3 minutes while she washes the bubble outta her eyes...)

**Lisa Visa**- .... Lol! And let's also hope that Trunks doesn't take Marron out and offer to kiss her and tells her he likes her and then the next day at school changes his mind... are YOU gettin' ma flow? Lol. And Goten wouldn't ever cheat on Paresu, I highly doubt it 'cos he's so damn nice, now why can't we all have a guy like that? (KD's conscious: Because that would mean we live good lives... j/k)

**Aqua Illusions**- Hmm... let's see, Lorna's a skank, like you said. She wouldn't know a good thing if it hit her in the ass... literally ^_^ And have you thought she could perhaps be using Trunks? As for Trunks... hmmm... you'll find out in later chapters.

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Unexpected Strike

------------

: : FRIDAY 7th JUNE : :

[Marron]

I had been stalling for three days now, the fact that Lorna was two-timing Trunks. Every time he mentioned her, I'd change the subject or go into another room. The worse was at Paresu's birthday party, when the three of us had actually been standing in the same room.

'So, Marron, we need to get you a date!' Trunks said. Lorna looked at me sympathetically and added, 'Yes, Marron. A pretty girl like you needs someone's love.'

__

Shut up, you tramp, I thought. She really got up my nose that day. Strutting around, acting as if people actually liked her. I don't even know why she was invited. I had grown extremely resentful towards Lorna and I think Trunks may have had inkling that the reason was something more. He tried to ask me once but I cut him off and said I had somewhere to go.

That night when I had found him outside the apartment entrance, it was apparently because he had wanted to check on me. I'd found this really strange but it was believable, I guess. I was just sort of blown away by the fact he cared.

All right, of course he cared; I just like to wallow in self-pity now and again. I knew perfectly well Trunks cared, we are best friends after all. But I do feel neglected sometimes. We don't hang out together as much anymore. Anyway, that night, I really considered telling Trunks about his girlfriend, but I just couldn't bring myself to rain on his parade. I've found myself to be bitching with Goten about her more than often. We both feel as if we've lost our best friend, but are glad we've still got each other. But that's easy for him to say, he has Paresu, I have no one.

So yesterday, I went and bought myself a rabbit.

I was at the Briefs's today, so surprise there really, hehe. I had my bunny with me and the girls were playing with it. I named it Fluffy, which is so overly clichéd, but I liked the name nonetheless.

Bura and Pan were sitting in the corner stroking it; they were both eight now. Then out of the blue, it just hit me. I knew that'd I'd have to tell Trunks today, I just knew it. And the timing couldn't have been better, right at that moment he walked in.

'Hi, Marron. Mom says you're staying for dinner?' he asked. I nodded with a smile and he went back towards the hall. The girls had taken Fluffy outside and were chasing it around the garden. Mind you, this wasn't the garden with the pool, otherwise I wouldn't have let them out.

I got up and was about to go after Trunks but then Bulma walked in carrying a truckload of grocery bags. So out of natural courtesy, I stayed and helped her out.

'Bulma. I love Trunks.' I blurted out. I don't exactly know what caused me to do that, but I felt like a small weight had been lifted off my shoulder.

Bulma turned to look at me slowly and said, 'You don't mean as a friend, do you Marron?' I shook my head and she sighed. One thing led to another and I ended up telling her everything, including what I saw with Lorna, at which she absolutely fumed.

'Tell him how you feel. Otherwise he'll never know.' she advised, after cooling down a little.

'I can't, now. I just really wanted you to know that's all. But I know I'm going to tell him about Lorna, perhaps tonight.'

She sighed again, but this time, she had a trace of a smile on her face. I think it was because she knew I liked Trunks. I packed away the last bag and she told me that things would be all right.

I stayed for dinner and helped clear up afterwards too. Aren't I a star?

Trunks and I were in the garden later on and I felt that it was the right time to tell him. He was sitting in the garden gazebo and I walked over to him and sat beside.

------------

[Trunks]

She came over and sat down next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I'm glad we're friends, she was always there to help me. 

I could see the lights from the house faintly from here and I thought I saw a shadow in my room, but then thought better of it and decided it was probably just the curtains.

I looked over to Marron and saw that she was staring at me.

__

Please don't turn me on. I thought. I guess I am pretty much an asshole. I was dating Lorna but thinking about Marron. I'm not definitely sure I like Marron in that sort of way, but it looks like I won't really have a chance to find out now.

'Trunks,' she spoke. I was snapped out from my train of thoughts. 'I have something I need to tell you.'

I raised both my eyebrows, a signal to show I was giving my full attention.

'I saw Lorna today.'

I nodded, but didn't like the look on her face. She was frowning.

'With another guy. She was kissing him.'

I froze in disbelief, and gradually my head started to shake from side to side. I don't know what happened to me next but I completely lost it. 

'You don't know what you're talking about!' I shouted, jumping onto my feet. Marron flinched at the shock and a confused expression leapt onto her face.

'You're lying! Stop _lying!_ Why are you trying to hurt me on purpose?! Just because you're lonely, you're jealous!' I yelled even louder. Marron's eyes were watering at this point.

Then I blew the last straw.

'You bitch! Get out! I _hate_ you!'

I gasped at myself and then just realized the full extent of what I just did. Marron's face was filled with sadness for a split second before she slapped me around the face. I saw desperate tears fall from her eyes before she ran away crying.

I scolded myself and collapsed to the floor.

------------

[Marron]

I ran from the garden into the house still in a devastated sob, feeling angry and hurt from how Trunks had reacted. I also felt hurt that he didn't believe me, even though we've been friends since forever.

Bulma looked me straight in the eye as I rushed past but she didn't managed to stop me from running out the door. 

'What's that stupid brat done now?' was the last thing I heard Vegeta say as I ran down the street.

I didn't know where I was running because my head was just a mess. I was too busy trapped in my thoughts and regrettably didn't notice the traffic lights signal stop. 

I froze and all I could see were blinding headlights of a car and all I could hear were the screeching of brakes that tried so hard from ramming into me. I was hurled feet into the air, and heard bones crack as my body hit the tarmac of the road with an ear deftening soft thud...

And then there was dead silence.

------------


	8. I Never Told You

I didn't leave a **A/N** at the end of the last chapter because it wouldn't have felt right, ya know? It would have gone something like:

'Then there was dead silence...'

'... **A/N**- So what did ya think, huh huh huh?' 

Now that _that's_ settled...

It's my birthday! Yes, my birthday, happy birthday to meeeeeeeeee-eeeee! Yea! I'm fifteen!!! Woooop!! I love you guys, you know who you are!!

**Punky Gal**- Hey you're back! ^_~ Yes Trunks is so going to regret it. Men suck.

**Lisa Visa**- Hiya! Well yeah obviously that was an understatement, nothing compared to shit bouncing back up when you flush...

**Lady of the Dark**- *smirks* That's right Lorna! She gets to have you now, hey wonder if she'll put you in her chamber of doom (cheesy name) *evil face* ^_^ *gives her a pink scrunchie* you can keep that.

**Bloodlust Night**- Hey, you cried? Wow, I never knew I could describe things that well... are you sure it's just not something that's stuck in your eye? Wow, I made Bloodlust cry... *silent victory dance* I hope you're okay now! Lol.

**Veronica G**- I guess you're gonna find out exactly what happens, thanks for reviewing!

**Hannio**- Hmm everyone's reaction, well I haven't exactly wrote it in that way... I hope you like my version too *pouts* Thank you for reviewing, stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Aqua**- o.o *silence* ....... Overreaction is kinda my middle name... I am THE drama queen. Lol, just try to imagine WHY Trunks overreacted. Thanks :P lol.

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

I Never Told You

------------

: : SUNDAY 21st JULY (that's 1.5 months later) : :

[Trunks]

Once again, I'd come to visit Marron. I'd been waiting nearly two months now. I've been waiting for the day she wakes up. A new bunch of flowers every day. Ever since that day...

When I had shouted at her, and caused her to lash out onto the street.

I will never ever forgive myself for that. I mean, what if Marron had died? What if she'd _died?_

I pushed the thought straight from my head and chose to remain optimistic about the situation. It's just too easy too think negative. And I'm willing to fight that temptation. I had a good feeling that I'd see her today.

I carried the bouquet of flowers gingerly in my arms and approached the reception desk. The lady behind it handed me a visiting pass before announcing visiting hours on the loudspeaker.

I made my way up three flights of stairs, and then turned left in the corridor. I looked at all the sick patients with their loved ones by their side. I hated to think of Marron as a patient. I've never liked hospitals, they saddened me so much. I wandered around for a few minutes before I reached Marron's usual room. But today, I found she wasn't there.

Opting for the better conclusion, I asked someone where she had moved.

'Excuse me, nurse.' I called to a passing male nurse. He stared at me for a while and then started grinning madly. 

'Yes?' he said dreamily.

'Can you tell me where a woman called Marron Chestnut's room is?'

'Oh, this was her old room, she was moved... let's see... yesterday. Are you a visitor?' he answered, looking at his notes.

'Yes.'

'Well...'

He pointed down the hallway and called out some directions of which I managed to take in slightly. I thanked him and he smiled at me and went off on his way.

Walking down some more and then turning left again, I soon reached the designated room and thought there was some mistake because there was yet again nobody in it.

I caught the attention of another nurse and asked her if I had taken the wrong way. She took a look at her clipboard and told me I was at the right place. I entered into the room. Minute by minute, it was getting harder for me to think positive. Why wasn't Marron in the room?

I consolated myself with thoughts that Marron was most likely in the bathroom or something like that. And that she was probably having a little trouble so she might have needed some nurses to help. It helped me for a little while, but then I'd realize she'd been away way too long. And how was she to move about in her injured state? I was about to ask another nurse whether Marron had changed rooms, but then I realized that I'd already asked twice.

Suddenly my head was filled with terrible thoughts. 

What if she'd been moved on? What if she'd been moved on that morning and none of the nurses were told? What if she'd went to sleep last night and didn't wake up? What if she died, and never got to hear me apologize for what I made her do? What if she had died, not knowing how much I loved her?

For there wasn't a day that went past that I didn't think of her.

I never had the chance to tell her those things, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that.

No, I thought. I wasn't giving up that easily. I placed the bouquet of flowers on her bedside table and left her room.

I trooped around the hospital floor, searching every nook and cranny for her. If I paid full attention, I would have taken a second glance at the girl near the bathrooms, but I wasn't, and I didn't. I ran to the canteen and ran up to the counter boy.

'Where is she?' I screamed. 

He looked at me blankly and shook his head. I pulled a face at him and quickly moved on. I ran to the medical storage rooms and called Marron's name desperately, hoping that through thick walls she'd somehow manage to receive my cry, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. I felt like lost puppy that had been estranged from his owner. I felt like a mother that'd lost her child. I'd felt like a husband that lost his wife. I felt all these things at once and it was just too overwhelming for me, I fell to the floor. My side hurt badly from the crash to the floor. My face stung from the tears that had already fallen. My heart broke from my longing for Marron.

I wept frantically and attempted to sit up. My side hurt less but my heart was still bleeding. I stood up at last and I stopped the tears, my feelings descending into a pit of nothingness. I just felt empty. Like I hadn't been fed in days, like there was no emotion, no love.

I traipsed back to Marron's room and plodded onto a chair. I didn't know what pain was anymore, because physically, I felt like I was incapable of feeling anything.

I bent my head down and started to cry again. There was nothing else I could do.

Stay positive, I thought.

My words hit me like a hammer. I didn't even know what had happened to her, and yet I was assuming the worse. I said I wouldn't think negatively but it turns out that my will isn't as strong as it seemed.

Right at that moment, as if I had been granted a miracle, I saw a light figure of a woman through the blinds. Slowly standing up, I cleared my face of tears. I ran a hand through my hair to get it off my wet face. Slowly, the door opened.

Slowly it opened, but it wasn't her. The person'd got the wrong room.

I dragged my legs back into the room and sat once again on the chair.

An hour later, I was really hungry, and visiting period was almost over. I was nearly convinced that Marron had died. I couldn't give up hope, but that didn't stop me from crying again.

I stepped outside the room and collided with someone.

'Sorry, Miss.'

I looked up to see who it was......

... And saw an angel.

------------

**A/N**- O.O I don't really know what to say. Please tell me what you were feeling when you read that.


	9. Unexpected State

Hi, guys! How are my lovely slaves? Just so you know, this chapter is going on while the last chapter was happening.

**Punky Gal**- I'm not that horrible? ^_^ Oh how you flatter me! *brushes hand in a flirtatious manner*

**Hannio**- *whimpers* Hell?? It's THAT bad? *runs away screaming while not totally sure why*

**Buttercup**- *screams* Dammit, is this the realm of 'Let's all fall for our best guy friends'??? I AM ALSO FALLING FOR MY BEST FRIEND WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE A GUY... AHHH!!!! *grabs B by the shoulders and shakes furiously* Why? WHY?? *KD pauses and realises everyone is sneaking odd glances at her* Uhh... *backs off slowly then runs back for a last mention* Keep reviewing! *runs*

**Lady of the Dark**- *crazy laughter* Fwhahaha! *points 'n' giggles* You don't know what a scrunchie is... *dances* ...orrrr is it just meh? *laughs maniacally* Ooh, what's this? *picks up 'dictionary'* Ooooh! Aaah! Scrunch equals crunch! Hey... do I smell burning rubber? *'dictionary' explodes*

**Bloodlust Night**- Aaw! Thank you sweetie! *hugs* I'm sure we all like to see our Trunksie's sensitive side, huh? *hugs and hands her a yellow scrunchie* I'm betting you know what a scrunchie is? Unlike some people... *cough splutter*

**Aqua Illusions**-Oh, my, gosh, they gave you shit on your birthday??!! How dare they?? *goes commando* My mission is to annihilate all teachers *beeps, then turns back to normal* Heya babe, happy birthday to you!! This is my present to ya, *hands Aqua a Trunks plushie* I hope you like it! And this chappie explains why Mar was away for so long, I hope it answers your question!

**Lisa Visa**- Aaaww!... Okay I'm not even sure why I said that but yeah anyway, Trunks is a poo, full stop. And as for Lorna, I've given her to Lady of the Dark. She lives in the Red Line District in Holland where she gets money selling bird seeds and counterfeit porn show tickets.

**Bishounenz Angel**- Lol, thanks that was the emotion I was aiming for :P

**Misha Sama**- Thanks for the b'day mention! And it also makes me go all pathetic when boys cry as well, but I have to admit, it's a beautiful thing because I think it shows their sensitive and vulnerable side which is exactly what we need more of!!! AHHHH!!

Dude, you reek!

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Unexpected State

------------

: : SUNDAY 21st JULY : :

[Marron]

............................. beep beep ................................... beep beep ...........

.... beep beep .... beep beep .... beep beep ....

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I screamed.

Oh my bloody f*ck I'm at the hospital? NOOOOO! I thought to myself. 

This can't be! What the f*ck happened anyway? 

I absolutely hate hospitals, they remind me of sickness and death. And I certainly knew it was not my time yet.

'HELP!' I wailed desperately. But my voice came out as hoarse and dry. Wow, exactly how long have I been here? I thought. Suddenly a young male nurse came rushing into the room, making every effort not to trip over himself.

'Miss! I'm here to assure you nothing's wrong!'

Yeah, and how does he know that? He ain't the one lying in this dank hospital bed with his left arm and left leg in casts.

'Miss, you're probably asking yourself how I know that.'

Great, yet another mind reader. Am I really that transparent?

'It's just that you've been in a coma for over a month now. Your injuries have healed and we've just been waiting for you to wake up to remove your casts. So am I right to say that you feel no pain whatsoever?'

I averted my eyes to him and give him a slight nod.

'So would you like that done now, Miss? Or would you rather like some time to rest first?'

'I'll do that now, thanks. I've had enough time for resting. Anyway, I wanna get out and get on with my life straight away.' I coughed on the realization of my words.

And yep, that was the drag back to reality. My pathetic life. For a moment I almost wanted to take back my words and tell the male nurse that'd I'd rather stay for another month and have him fussing over me but really, who'd have that?

Two more strapping young male nurses came into my room and started to undo the casts and bandages. I felt very self-conscious when I realized I was naked under the horrid hospital gown. When the casts were removed, it felt like an instant breath of fresh air for all over my body.

I was so glad it didn't hurt, so I was able to do a few walking exercises around my room. Two hours on, I felt that I could walk normally again, so out of pure boredom, I grabbed my plasma bag and spotted a pair of flip flops which I casually put on, ignoring that fact they weren't mine, and started my journey around the hospital. 

First of all, and most importantly, I found the bathrooms. I casually ran myself a bath and felt relieved with the presence of water for after so long. I managed to de-tangle my hair and it was Heaven when I was finally able to brush my teeth again, nothing beats a fresh mouth.

I sauntered to the canteen after that, and after following the scent of fresh chicken soup, which I missed so much. I had forgotten what food tasted like, and right then it felt like I'd give anything for a sip of that chicken soup.

I just plopped myself down on a chair and sat for what seemed like an hour. I suppose I was only acting like this because the reality of the situation, well... didn't seem all there. For the first time in my life, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. I had nearly died, but that didn't matter to me then.

'Can I have some food.' I asked the counter guy blankly.

'Lady, do you have any money?' he asked me back. 

'No.' I answered pretty carelessly. 'I'm a patient.'

'Well, then some food should be delivered to your room or ward.' he told me.

I didn't budge and just stared at him like a statue, I think he got a bit intimidated because he fished out a cup and poured some soup into it and handed it to me.

'Seeing as you're a patient.' he said, 'I know hospital food isn't all that, so there you go, free of charge.'

I stared at him some more, forgetting it was customary to say thank you.

'What's your name.' I asked. He shifted his eyes about as if looking for someone and then said, 'It's Zack. What's yours?'

I stared at him still and didn't even bother to answer. I don't know what was wrong with me that day, or maybe it was the fact I'd not been in function for over a month.

I walked away and he was left bewildered, he probably thought I was from the mental ward or something. Then my senses came back and then I came back and told him my name.

After that, I heard the tannoy announce visiting hours. I didn't take any notice and decided to wander round some more.

I think my dream state faded after my little feed so instead of wondering round like a zombie, I merely wondered around like I was having a field day, still bearing the fact I hate hospitals, though. I reached a room that stood out to me. I looked inside and it had beautiful flowers beside the bed and a pink bag on the floor.

Wait. I thought. That's my room.

Someone was inside though, even though the blinds were down, I could still make out a faint outline. And regardless that I had just woken up from what seemed like an eternal slumber, I knew exactly who it was. The person that caused me to run out into the street.

The man had his head bowed down and I think he was crying. Then all of a sudden, my three male nurses from earlier came sprinting up to me from down the corridor and started fussing over me.

Hehe, that's what I like to see. Hmm... well, I seem to be getting back to normal, my lust for guys hasn't vanished.

'Miss! We advise you do not do that again! We thought something bad had happened!' said nurse number one, he was my favourite.

'Yes, Miss! Please go back inside, you have a visitor too!' nurse number two stated, he was the one that came into my room the first time when my machine started beeping..

'He's famous!' nurse number three said dreamily. 

'So, we can trust you to stay in your room?' asked nurse number one.

I nodded and gave an assuring smile. The three guys walked off together and I couldn't help but stare at their beautiful tushies.

I was snapped out of my status of admiration when the opening of the door caused me to jump. Out walked a very distraught looking Trunks, he had his eyes on the floor, and clearly did not notice my presence.

He bumped into me before I could move out of the way.

'Sorry, Miss...'

'Hey, the name's Marron.'

The guy stopped dead in his tracks and slowly lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His face was tearstained and I really felt the need to give him a much awaited hug.

'Marron,' he said, still in my arms, 'I thought you'd died.'

------------

**A/N**- *sigh* That chappie was kind of hard for me to write, a lot of emotions came up cos of the atmosphere ya know? I hope I managed to add some humour with the male nurses though! *bites nurse number one on the tush* teeheehee! Oh, and don't we all recognise nurse number three from somewhere? *winks*

**Notice!!**

I am holding a raffle, you have all been issued tickets, my is favourite number is (...), whoever reviews in that number place will win... 

... an advance preview of chapter ten! 

I am aware this is bribery, but what the hey! And yes, you still have to review if you win.

Byee!


	10. Rat Free Sewage System

*laughs out loud* Hey guys!!! You would not believe the look I had on my face when my last chapter received _seven_ reviews on the first day!!! I was totally surprised, then I started smiling non-stop, and then I danced around... and then some, lol!!!

That made me so happy. And the reviews were actually really lovely! None of 'please update' or 'continue'... Not that I get those anyway *laughs* and I wouldn't exactly mind either ^_^

Here are my personal responses to your much appreciated feedback! I hope you're happy with it and it answers any questions you have!

**Punky Gal**- Lol!! It's so wonderfully wonderful that you like the same things as me, but I'm afraid that my favourite number is eight! And don't you dare say that your stories aren't as good as mine or whatever! *points and shakes finger* I'm so glad you loved the chapter, stay tuned!

**Snoro**- Uhh... what bribe? *shifty glances* Lol :P Enjoy the chapter!

**Legolas Luver**- Heya! Haven't heard from you in quite a while now, how's things? You still crazy? Yes you are, that means everything's okay lol. Only joking, how are you really? Thanks for the review.

**Bishounenz Angel**- Here, find out for yourself!

**Hannio**- *jumps up and down with you* Yay, here's the next chappie!

**BraChan90**- Wow! Awesome review!!! I totally loved it so much I read it over and over and over... *carries on for another 3 minutes* ... and over and over and over again! I am indeedy-oly 15, and I think I have mentioned it before because it was my b'day a few weeks ago so it'd be unusual if I _didn't_ broadcast it, lol. Thanks so much for the positive criticism, and I'm really glad that you're a B/G fan that doesn't dislike Paresu, because I am a T/M fan that doesn't dislike Pan!! Enjoy this chappie!

**Lady of the Dark**- *splat noises can be heard as red paint lands* Umm... hey, can you fly? You said you flew away blasting other people... yeah okay. Alas, behold O young one, I will reveal to you the true meaning of scrunchie.... *KD takes a scrunchie* This is what you do with a scrunchie *ties up her hair, then falls over laughing*

**Bloodlust Night**- Yay! 6 used to be my favourite number, and it still is a little, but my fave fave number is 8! And you won!!! Woooop!! And yeah, imagine what it would be like to wake up after a month of coma-ness ooooh.

**Aqua Illusions**- Eww trust you to come up with the teeth thing *shudders* quickly moving on... you are like, soooo sussed!! I won't tell you what you're sussed on, because everyone's gonna start getting sussed!!! Just stay tuned and you'll find out what happens.

**Number 2**- It's number 8!

**Jess**- Here's ya chapter!

Points to anyone who can guess what the title means. And no, it does not mean there are no rats in the sewage system O.O not in this case.

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Rat Free Sewage System

------------

: : MONDAY 22nd JULY : :

- The Briefs's Place -

[Marron]

I was discharged from the hospital the next day, in a wheelchair that Trunks was pushing. No one knew of my awakening as yet. And I wanted to keep it that way for a few days, just as for me to get settled. I found myself staring at Trunks every so often while he was driving me back to his home, not fully believing that it was actually happening. He'd just smile back at me and stuck out his tongue.

We hadn't talked about what happened before the accident yet. And frankly, I didn't really think we should, because there's no point dwelling in the past. I was sure Trunks was probably really sorry anyway. And to my surprise that day, I found out he was more than sorry.

'Marron, this is my house!' he joked on our arrival to the mansion. 'It's a _really_ nice house!" I giggled and realized that he was putting on a show on purpose.

'Has... your girlfriend, seen it?' I slyly asked. He turned around and faced me triumphantly. 'I have no girlfriend as of now.' he said, and gave me a genuine smile. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. 

As Trunks led me into his house, I began to see things in a whole new light. I appreciated everything I saw and realized that even the little things had so much value to them.

It was like being born again. I marveled at everything. I breathed in the fresh scent of all the flowers and felt every soft fibre of the fabric of the curtains. Trunks skipped around like a luminous child and I would follow. 

'My parents aren't home right now, and my little sister is out- her name's Bura by the way- so I've got the whole house to myself.' I burst with laughter when he started to raise his eyebrows up and down. I had gotten my Trunks back, the one that I could tell everything to. The one at the pool party, jumping around with the yellow duck, and splashing me all over with water. Not the uptight Trunks that fussed over his appearance at the dinner, or the one that chucked Goten out of his own flat.

He led me to the study and was acting as if he'd only met me, and he was showing me around his home. He was the energetic, rich boy next door and I was the content and innocent country girl.

'And look at this- hey I didn't catch your name?'

'Marron.'

'Yeah, look at this, Marron!' he excitedly exclaimed, holding up something. 'It's called a paperweight!' His eyes were wide with mock excitement, and his grin spanned from ear to ear.

I collapsed with laughter at this and followed into his azure eyes, which were dancing from place to place. Not to mention, he was also dancing from place to place.

He danced right out the door and I crossed my arms and pretended to be angry when he rushed back into the room.

'Heh? What's wrong, Marron?'

'A lady expects to be led by the hand.' I simply suggested. I smirked menacingly and him and instead of reaching for my hand, he picked me up with one swift movement.

'How's this for a lady's liking?' he asked. I started laughing again and didn't believe how much I was doing it.

Trunks carried me to the kitchen and set me down on a chair.

'What would your Ladyship be inclined to regarding lunch?' I looked at him as if he already knew the answer. And he did because he whipped up some lovely grub, which followed the rules of my strict diet to full recovery.

He served the food on a large tray and settled it on the dining table. A month without pigging out on your favourite food was bad enough, but I was hooked up on nutrition liquids which was worse. I started to satisfy my cravings and I caught him staring at me a few times when I had intended to stare at him.

'I hope you've enjoyed staying at my humble abode this fine day.' he started, on clearing up the food. 'The next tour will be in fifteen minutes time. Exits are to your right. Please mind the gap.'

I gave in to another hissy fit of giggles and at that moment, I really felt true love for him, a love that no one could take away. And definitely not death. I zapped my fears and disappointments away when I noticed his back was turned to me and I just wanted to grab the opportunity to take him by surprise. I slowly drew myself closer to his body, and then rested my head on his back.

Surprisingly, he turned around to face me and the expression on his face wasn't one of shock, but one of sadness. I didn't think twice when I leaned him and captured his soft lips with my own. We embraced each other longingly and at last he pulled away.

'I.....UH..... SORRY!!!' he panicked. 

Once again, I'd been let down. I sighed at him and simply shook my head. I interrupted when he was about to say something. 'That was just a friendly kiss, OK? Don't get wrong ideas now.' I went and sat back down.

I didn't know why, but right then I wasn't even humiliated. I just felt meagerly disappointed and my unrequited love had to be put back down. Again.

You know in animé shows when the person sighs out a little puff of air, and it's actually visible? That was me, then.

------------

[Trunks]

I pulled away from the shocking surprise and started panicking.

'I.....UH..... SORRY!!!' I felt so foolish. Why did I tell her I was sorry? I should have thanked her instead, it was a damned good kiss!

Okay, I thought. What is this supposed to mean? She had feelings for me? Or maybe... maybe she was just hugging me and she accidentally fell on my lips? No... I opened my mouth to ask, but it was too late.

Marron's face fell and she sighed. 'That was just a friendly kiss, OK? Don't get the wrong idea now.' she said before sitting back down.

Ahhhhhhhhh SHIT! She only saw me as a friend! Noooooo! Hey wait, why was I disappointed? I mean, I only saw Marron as a friend too, a best friend. I smiled and broke the awkward silence.

'If you didn't know already, I broke up with Lorna...' I started, idiotically believing that'd make the current situation any better. 'Oh... sorry I wasn't implying anything.'

'It's okay, Trunks. I appreciate the thought anyway.' she smiled lazily, and slithered back to her seat with unextreme enthusiasm. '..... Um... your birthday's coming up.'

I was too caught up in my head to notice her say that. But my head jerked to attention when Marron brought a hand onto my face and lifted it up.

'Hi!' she said sarcastically. 'I said, what do you want for your birthday?'

To sort out my damn head, I thought, but didn't say.

'...Oh, nothin', although I have desires for Goten very much... he's unavailable.' Marron's face lightened and she shone a smile again. Her face looked so beautiful when she smiled. 

'Ain't that just a bitch? You'll have to settle for me instead. I'll hold you through the night.' she laughed.

Great. Rub it in. She was taunting me, you know? She knew how badly confused I was about her romantically and she, was, taunting, me.

'Yeah, lucky me.'

Oh Kami, this is tough.

------------

**A/N**- Oho ho ho! Well, how'dya like that, EH? *laughs and then snorts* Oh... O.O okay... hahaha just when Trunks thought things were better....... HA! Assboy. Review?


	11. Belle of the Ball OR Strike Two!

Hello party people!!!!!!! Yay it's nearing Halloweeee-en! Spooky! Who's up for Trick or Treating? Thanks for the reviews, every single one of you!!!

**Punky Gal**- What are you thinking, 8 isn't close to 7, not one bit.

**Legolas Luver**- What episode of South Park WAS that?

**Bloodlust Night**- *cheers along with you* Yay, you so won :P

**Hannio**- LOL HELLLLL YEAH!! We do love Trunks don't we? *throws an towards you apple from the tree you're sitting under*

**Lady of the Dark**- NO HALLOWEEN???? *faints, then gets back up* Why not? Aww, don't worry, I'll send you some of my Halloween cheer! Let's go Trick or Treating yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**BishounenzAngel**- *sigh* Poor you... loads of homework, huh? I know the feeling. Only seven more years of education to go... yippee.

**Brachan90**- Yah yah, it made sense. And why are you not sleeping?? *goes and slips sleeping pills in your drink* And I totally agree, wouldn't it just fab if we could just alllllll get along?? *realises you are sleeping and not listening*

**Forever Broken**- LOL!!! Lemme guess, you didn't like the number 1 after your name?? (I'm probably wrong anyway) Great to hear from you again!!

**Jess**- Thank you thank you thank you.

**Marron12**- Hey you!!! Still got the flags??? LOL T/M 4EVA!!!

**Chocolate Blood**- LOL, I'll keep in mind for a more original title next time. I didn't know it gave off weird vibes, eeek. Thanks for the tremendously long review, by the way. They are the best kind. My birthday was on the 28th woohoo. I'm soo proud to be a Libran because I've read your story 'Helpless' (you can come after me with a giant twig if I didn't review) and it's great to know that you wrote it, meaning... okay I've lost track of what I was saying but I'm sure you understand, I hope.

And you're interested in the Zodiac too, huh? I am surprised to finally find someone that shares my interest. I've done um... 'research' on the sunsign characteristics and they've all proven to be true. I know for a fact that all water signs are incredibly emotional. Fire signs are the real live spirits in society. Earth signs are the world's observationists. And us air signs are total ditzes... lol- only joking- we air signs are smart but versatile and carefree. I also know that Libra belongs with Aquarius, and it's almost frightening how well they compliment each other in real life. This is because Librans are the Zodiac's most romantic and loved up sign and that Aquariuses often like to do the loving up, lol. *deep breath* So what opinions do you have on it?

**Aqua Illusions**- Lol, don't worry about the sussed thing, it's good nonetheless :P And the tour dance? LMAO!

By the way, is anyone else interested in the Zodiac? If so, I'm yer number one person to have a chin waggle to!

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Belle of the Ball?

or

STRIKE TWO!

------------

: : THURSDAY 15th AUGUST : :

- Trunks's Birthday -

[Marron]

It's been nearly three weeks since I came home from the hospital. All the family and friends were informed of it the day after Trunks took me home. I've made a full recovery and I can even run around now, with extra help from the odd senzu bean. But still, I didn't mind the attention I received from everyone. 

I was at Trunks's place that day, surprisingly. Sometimes I think I should just move my stuff into the mansion and save myself rent money every week. 

Anyway, the reason I was at the Briefs's was because of Trunks's birthday. All the girls had turned up to help with cooking and the guys had been assigned various everyday jobs, like mowing the lawn and sculpturing ice.

__

Okay, sculpturing ice wasn't an everyday job, I suppose.

The bash was to be held in the West Hall of the residence, the night was also a release night for a new product of Capsule Corp. A very eventful night indeed. After this, Trunks would be taking on the position as the president of CC. Exciting or what? My Trunksie, taking role as big man on campus, or big cheese in town, rather. Yep, he was gonna sit in a big office with 'bad boss' chairs.

Unfortunately, I had gotten my job back. Was I grateful? Yes of course, because it meant I could earn money to support myself. I just didn't expect to be working so soon after a month of nothing, that's all. And of all the days to be working, I just could not get out of my shift for Trunks's birthday.

I excused myself for my prior engagement of work (and nearly missed avoiding a very excited Bura and Pan swoop past with Fluffy the bunny), and luckily, the train stations weren't clustered, seeing as it was 3 o clock. My boss had given me twenty-minute breaks now that he thought I should take it easy. I didn't exactly feel like death warmed up or anything, but he didn't need to know that!

Work was hauntingly peaceful that day, I didn't really have to go into the store cupboard for anything, and the things people needed were at the counter. Trunks came in at one point and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

My feelings for him hadn't faded after the accident, I was still very attracted to that fuzzy cloud of bubbles.

'Hi! You look pretty today. Will you marry me pretty lady?'

'No.'

'Okay.' Trunks sighed. 'I was wondering if you wanted a ride? Party starts soon.'

'How soon? I gotta finish this shift, and then go home get ready. That's gonna take at least two hours.'

'Well, the party starts in one and a half, but it's okay. I'll drop you off at yours and then go get ready. 'Kay? And I don't expect you to be more than forty five minutes late.'

'Yeah... oh uh... Trunks, do you mind if I bring a friend?' I asked.

'Yeah, knock yourself out.'

'Uh-' he'd walked away before I could continue.

See, what I was about to tell him was that I was to bring a male friend. Some guy I had met earlier. He was delivering leaflets and asked me to sign the pad, as the supervisor wasn't there. We got talking, he said he was in town, and I invited him to Trunks's birthday do. It was pretty reckless of me, but I didn't think Trunks would mind anyway. I mean, why should he?

I got home fifteen minutes early, fortunately. I had a quick shower and started changing straight away. I pulled on a gold silk dress, which fell smoothly down to my feet. I wrapped a gold wired choker all the way round my neck and inserted some pearloid hearts for earrings. I found a white sash in the wardrobe and draped it off my shoulders. I quickly blow-dried my hair and styled it in soft, thin waves.

Ooh!! The doorbell went and I nearly fell over like a pathetic fool. I opened it and it was the guy from before. I didn't even know his name. That is so bad.

'Hi, I'm sorry this is really embarrassing, but I don't know your name...' I started.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, I really don't know yours either.'

That was really strange, he didn't know my name, but he knew where I lived.

'Marron,' I said.

'You look really beautiful, Marron.'

'Why, thank you... uh-' I still didn't know his name.

'Oh, it's Zack.'

I gasped. It was Zack! Zack from the hospital! I thought I'd seen him somewhere before, but he didn't seem to recognize me.

'Zack? It's me, Marron!'

'Yeah, you just told me your name.'

'No! Marron from the hospital remember?'

Zack pondered for a while and then his face lit up. 'Oh, but you looked so different! Wow, Marron.' he said.

'You changed jobs?' I asked.

'Nope. I just have two.'

I smiled at him and then signaled to leave for the party. Zack smiled too and he drove me off in his car.

------------

[Trunks}

_Where was she? It'd been fifty minutes, which's like five minutes later than she's... wait a minute._ I'd become so paranoid. _And speak of the devil, oh boy... there she was..._

Gold dress, gold choker, gold hair. White fabric thing, white earrings. WOW! What a woman. But who in Hell for Infinite Losers was that guy standing beside her?

I pushed through many guests and arrived finally in front of Marron and her friend.

------------

[Marron]

'Who's this?' Trunks asked impatiently.

'Trunks!' I squealed with horror on my face. 

'Hi, I'm Zack.' Zack said, holding out his hand.

'Hey you're that hospital dude.' Trunks said embarrassingly.

'And you're the one that came screaming up to me.'

Trunks shut up and turned his face.

'Did I miss something?' I said, raising an eyebrow. No one answered me and I just shrugged it off.

Suddenly, feedback from the speakers pierced my ears as Bulma turned on the mic.

'Good evening everyone! Welcome to the official release of the Home Corp capsule! And not forgetting to mention, it's my son, Trunks Briefs's, 21st birthday!'

Loud applause and cheers rang amongst the guests.

'Alright, first of all, I will be explaining the uses of the Home capsule, and the rest of the night will be occupied with dinner, then dancing, and then lastly, the cutting of the cake.'

Bulma cleared her throat and then started. Stepping over to a capsule on display.

'The newest production of Capsule Corporation is called a Home capsule. It is also the first ever capsule that can contain living organisms. Its main purpose is to allow the owner to retreat in the capsule, hence the name, Home capsule. Not only that, but once inside the capsule, it's special programming imitates that of the person's home, and imitates only. It's not to be used as a quick home traveling transportation device, Mr. Johnson!' Bulma smiled warmly as soft chuckles emitted from the hall.

'Power supplies such as electricity and water can be used from the imitation capsule, but the billing will go directly to your usual residence. Once you feel you've spent enough time in capsule, a special remote allows you to come back to your present surroundings.'

'A slight downside is that you are required to use this product somewhere spacious and safe. I refuse to be held responsible if you accidentally sit on a cat in the alleyway.'

Louder laughter rang the hall when Bulma made the remark.

'Any questions?'

A few people put up their hands.

'Yes, Mr. Montoute?'

'I got two questions, how much does it cost and does it have air conditioning?' he asked. Everyone laughed again in good nature.

'Well, each capsule costs two thousand, five hundred. And the air conditioning depends on your real home. But then of course, there's bills for that too... Yes, Mrs. Beasly?'

'Can anyone use it?'

'Yes, but the actual programming has to be requested. A surveyor will come round to your home and measure up. So basically, this means every one will have to go through a simple evaluation process. It's very simple, but yes, anyone can use it. That's presuming they can press a button.'

People from the hall started disquieting and breaking out in conversation seeing as no one had his or her hands up.

'Excuse me everybody, this hasn't finished, and I believe we have one more question. Yes, Mr. McGrady?' Bulma said assertively.

'Can I have one for free?'

Bulma rolled her eyes and mouthed the word no to the said person. She announced the presentation over and broke into the crowd.

Everyone settled at tables and I managed to catch one with Paresu and Goten. They were holding hands and looked so sickly gorgeous together. I glanced over to Zack and he seemed to be occupied with something because he was staring into space.

Meals were served and everyone ate. Soon the music came on and everybody was obliged to dance at first, but then people started to feel at ease, including myself. I think Zack loosened up a little too because he led me onto the dancefloor. Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

------------

[Trunks]

I finished my preparations and scurried into the West hall to find her. It took me a while but when I did, the sight didn't exactly thrill me.

She was with that bastard! From the hospital! Has she got a thing for nurses? Oh wait, he was the counter guy... but come ON!

She was giggling with him and that infuriated me. Oh my Kami, she just touched his arm.

I scowled to myself and went over to them.

------------

'Goten, honey? What's up with Trunks? Why's he lookin' at Mazzie like that?'

'Oh didn't I tell you? He loves her but doesn't know it.'

'WHAAAAT?'

------------

Trunks grabbed Marron by the arm and forced her to the side.

'Excuse us, Zack, I won't take a minute. I just need to have a few words with Marron about our marriage arrangement.'

Zack pulled a face, which showed both shock and hurt. Marron looked at him in confusion before Trunks pulled her completely into another room. Once again, Trunks had let his temper get the better of him.

'Don't you think you were getting a bit too friendly with that guy?'

'EXCUSE ME? Who are on Earth are you to tell me whom I can and can't talk to? And WHY did you tell Zack we were getting married?'

'I was looking out for you, that guy's probably only into you for sex anyway!'

'Oh well, thanks but no thanks! Get off my case!'

'Marron? What are you trying to prove? You don't like that guy, why are you using yourself like that? You want everyone to see you're _easy?_'

Marron's head thundered with rage, and she didn't even try to resist the urge to thwart Trunks in the face with her white knuckled fist.

He was taken back and deep inside, she knew was a little bit too.

'Fuck you, Trunks. I thought we were friends.' she spat coldly, and fled from the house.

------------

[Goten]

I decided to follow Trunks to see where he had hauled Marron. It seemed a bit too late when I finally found him, he was in a state of shock.

'What happened?' I asked. 'What did you do to her?'

'I snapped, again.'

The rest of the night was pretty restless for everyone. Everyone but Trunks, that is. When he cut the cake, I could have sworn he had tear stricken eyes. He just blamed it on the candle fumes though. Which was quite smart because those one of a kind candle fumes made my eyes water too. Well, after that, Trunks went into hiding and I didn't see or speak to him again for two days. He told his mom he was ill, but I knew the real reason.

Marron had taken all her belongings and left her flat. We hadn't heard from her since that night.

------------

**A/N**- Aawww I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that! I hope you really FELT that chapter, you know? Cos when I was writing it, I actually felt Marron's rage and imagined my crush saying that to me. Boy oh boy I would let him have it, hehehe. But don't worry, Marron won't be away for too long now.

Byeee, my lovelies!

Krystal Dolphin


	12. Sick & Tired

Hey, guys! Good to see ya again. Ah, my last chapter only got 7 reviews. They were all good, though. I'm not complaining! But seeing as I got 12 reviews for chapter 10 I guess I expected more. But then again, you don't always get what you expect! I was doing some Art homework and came across some stuff by Damien Hirst. I gotta tell ya, that guy has a strange but wonderful mind. Check his work out! Oh and I'm totally exhausted, you would not believe what I've been through this week, with my ex digging up the grave and all that *growls angrily* I'm so sorry to everyone I feel so tired.

Onto your review responses now.

**BishounenzAngel**- I guess they're both pretty immature, right?

**Chocolate Blood**- What are salt crackers? Actually I SO would make Trunks sign a pre-nuptual because you can't trust any man, can you? (don't mind my bitter mood)

**Lady of the Dark**- Sinterklaas, is that Christmas or something?... Oh I must say how much I appreciate your review of every chapter. Don't leave me!

**Bloodlust Night**- *hugs her tightly and doesn't let go* You are the shit! Lol. 

**Bra Chan90**- Wow, a wise Capricorn. That's absolutely cool. Oh and the jealousy thing is so true. I can soo just turn my jealousy-causing factor on and off. You're right, it's so fun.

**Hannio**- Nah, they won't find her. I've got this in store for you instead!

**Aqua Illusions**- Tormenting everyone unnecessarily, eh? Hmm...

****

*I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z*

Crazy in Love

------------

Sick and Tired

------------

: : SUNDAY 18th AUGUST : :

[Marron]

I stood at the train station and looked at the timetable. I had packed every one of my belongings earlier that day, I decided I need some time away. So I made arrangements with my parents back at National Green. Everything had halted. The rent was paused for two weeks, and all my newspaper deliveries were stopped.

I couldn't even describe the hurt I felt after my best friend had practically called me a slut. The thought of him made me sick, because he'd let me down too many times. I even considered moving away for good, and to be honest, the thought still lingers in my mind. Sitting on the moving train, I saw many people come and go. Different faces from different races all determined to a destination. I wondered to myself if whether other people were in the same situation as me. Hopelessly in love with someone I hated so much then.

I sighed and shuffled my bags over and pulled my white pinafore a little over my legs for someone taking a seat opposite me. A smart looking young man, blonde hair, green eyes, and beautiful hands. It's a pretty peculiar thing to notice hands, I suppose. But hands, I found them so spiritual. They are beautiful as the person who owns them. Looking down at my hands, I discovered they were dry and my knuckles had been scarred red. Wall punching isn't recommended, ladies. The person across from me watched as I took out some hand cream and applied it to my own.

'Madam, are your hands all right? They look mighty sore.' he exclaimed. I chuckled at his use of the word 'mighty'.

'Oh, they just need some TLC. I've been neglecting them ever since I fell head over heels in love with my best friend.'

'Oh.' he sighed, and gave me an extremely cute smile. 'My name's Errol Valentine.' he stuck out one of those beautiful hands.

'Nice to meet you, Errol. I'm Marron Chestnut.' I took his hand and shook it softly. 'Where're you headed?'

'Towards National Green, and then a crossover onto the Crystol District.'

'I see, I'm also heading towards National Green. Can I keep you company for... let's see... the next two hours?'

'I don't see why not.' he answered, and I smiled at my new friend.

The food trolley sauntered past and I grabbed two muffins. One for myself and one for Errol. We quietly consumed the snack and then started talking about our lives.

'And then he asked if I was trying to show everyone I was easy.' I was retelling the story.

'No!'

'Yes... and that, is the reason why I am bearing this journey. I needed to escape to my parent's for a couple of weeks.'

'Interesting story. I hope you find true love one day, Marron. You seem like an exquisite lady.'

I smiled weakly at him and finished the last bite of my chocolate chip muffin.

'I really do love him, I just need him to control his temper a little.'

'But, Marron. By the sound of your stories so far, this Trunks guy really loves you. He took you everywhere, and did almost everything for you. The answer is, he loves you. It's up to you to decide the question.'

'Why... I never ever once saw it that way.' I slowly said, creasing my eyebrows. 'I'm confused. I just hope this trip clears my head a bit. I'll remember what you said when I finally confront my problems, though. Thank you, Errol.'

I shook the thought away and then looked at Errol. 'How comes you're here?'

He paused and then sighed, puffing up his blonde fringe.

'I'm here because I'm on a job assignment in the Crystol District.' he started. I sighed, his reason was less than abysmal. 

'...But that was just an excuse to run away from my problems.' he continued. I lifted my head, showing attention.

'So... what was the real reason?' I asked.

'My friends, they have trouble accepting the fact that I'm gay.' he answered. I accidentally gasped, but was soon explaining that I had gasped because of shock and not because I had something against his sexuality. 

'That's terrible. Friends should support you whatever you choose!' I argued.

'Yeah, if I can call them friends.' he sighed and his eyes had a hidden look of sadness. 'I don't blame them, I guess they'd find me intimidating, you know? Being guys and all...'

'Look, Errol. Don't stand for this! Find new friends, friends that will treat you like the beautiful person you are! Friends that would do anything, friends that wipe your tears when you cry. Friends that would camp outside your doorstep just to make sure you're okay, friends that take you out to your favourite events. Friends that wait days after days for you to wake up... friends that love you.' I found myself close to tears and was nearly shaking Errol by the shoulders. 'I'm... sorry.'

'It's okay. I can feel your emotion. You're a really beautiful person too, Marron. Thanks.'

Errol hugged me tightly as the train neared to a stop. 'This is my stop. I believe it's yours too?'

I smiled and carried my luggage from the train. Errol and I stood face to face, preparing our farewells. Instead, what I got was a serious proposal.

'Marron, come with me to Crystol District.'

'...Wha...?' I frowned, feeling confused. 'Come again?'

'I'd like you as a companion, Ms. Chestnut. Don't worry, I'll look after you, okay? This is totally informal, just as friends.'

He had triggered my heartstrings and I found myself unable to resist. 'Of course.'

Later that day, I contacted my parents and told them of my change of decision. I was to spend a week with Errol and the other week with my parents. They reluctantly accepted and I continued my journey with Errol. He paid for my extra ticket. It turned out that Errol was a big cheese in town, albeit a very adorable, sweet and lovely big cheese. He was like every girl's best friend, screw diamonds!

I don't know how the cliché with gay men is, but Errol knew all the right things to say. He'd talk to me about how a girl can sometimes misinterpret a guy's words, and how men can be so insensitive. He wasn't the stereotyped 'I know all about fashion 'cos I'm gay' man, he was in fact the opposite. He didn't care what people thought of him and he was really, really emotional and smart. I would have fallen in love with him myself if I weren't so hooked up on prince of purple here.

Errol gave me some good advice, never give your heart out unless you intend for it to be damaged somewhat along the way. I thought long and hard over those words. Heck, I think I thought a little too hard because I was in one of my infamous dream states. But I figured out what it meant. Be prepared for love that's what. Because along the course there's going to be some obstacles. It was all so true; I learnt so much from Errol.

He got me my own hotel suite in the heart of Crystol District. Errol was an artist and he was in the vicinity for an art convention. He showed me his many paintings and I shared with him my dreams of designing clothes, which he showed very much interest in. Later that evening, Errol treated me to dinner in a very upper class restaurant. We ate, talked, and exchanged many stories of our lives and I found that I was having so much fun. Trunks had almost disappeared from my mind but every now and then I'd get something that'd remind me of him.

I greeted Errol goodnight and then went back to my own room, preparing for the slumber that my body was so looking forward to.

------------

**A/N**- Errol, eh? Seems like a rare decent guy. Hope you enjoyed that, my preciousesessss.

Krystal

P.S.- If anyone wants chapter alerts by e-mail then leave your addy and I'll call, lol.


	13. The Rat Strikes Back!

Hey dudes!!!! How's it hanging? I totally dig world peace, dude. Like, bubbalicious booty, baby. *sings* Kum-bay-yah, me lord, kum-bay-yah... I didn't get drunk last Staurday but my friend did!!! Haha! You know that you only get drunk if your body lets you?? Have stronger will power, I say!! Promise me, you guys, stay safe. *double fingers* Peace out!! 

**Bloodlust Night**- Awww thanks, hon!! This story is nearing the end soon so just hold out for a little longer. Just think, I'll miss doing all the responses to your reviews *sniffs* Oh my baby all grown up... *faints*

**Legolas Luver**- All the good ones are either gay or taken, my gosh. WHY??? Why are we all left with the hellbent on testosterone losers???? *cries hoarsely*

**Bra Chan90**- Lol I love guys with soft hands, they remind me of cute babies. Shows that they take care of themselves (guys, not babies). Oh I think I feel a writer's block coming on...

**Punky Gal**- LOL!!! Oh you come out with the most strangest (yet simplest) things! If only... *sighs*

**Hannio**- *snorts in disbelief right along with you* Now, people, why do you think I diss men? Not because I feel like it, but because I have a reason to!!! All they do is- 1. Be so utterly insensitive to your emotions. 2. Oggle your boobs. And 3. There are a few girls out there who've found their dream guy, but what happens to the rest of us? 

**The day I find a decent guy will be the day that pigs take over the universe with toxic snot.**

**Teknoman Dark**- Heya newbie, thanks for reviewing!!! Say, if you keep at it then I will share some of my girly gossip with you. Ask any of my preciousssss reviews, they love the good ol' KD bantering, don't they? *silence* Don't they??!!! *hangs head in shame* You don't have to answer this if you don't want but what gender are you?

**Lady of the Dark**- Hahaha!!! I was eating a chocolate stick when I read your review and it was so funny my stick broke... Moving on swiftly, Sinterklaas sounds like fun! The reason why I thought it was Christmas was because of the similarity to 'Santa Claus' which is the name of that old fogey who also goes by the name of Father Christmas, lol. Joking joking. And what is it with you people??? Errol is a fabulous name!! *mumbles* Errol haters... AND ERROL DOES NOT RHYME WITH CAROL!!! It rhymes with peril, feral and level but not CAROL!!!!!

And oh, what a pity you're alive (that was intended in the best way possible). Have you seen 'LXG'? That vampiress is sooooo groovy, if I was a vamp, I'd wanna be like her!! Oooh and she also gets Mr. Dorian Gray *wink wink nudge nudge* Oh, and guess who's back? *shrieks with laughter*

**Trunks-Maniac**- Trunks needs to control his temper? Understatement of the century is what I say! *punches chest* Power to the people!

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

The Rat Strikes Back

------------

: : WEDNESDAY 21st AUGUST : :

Three days after we had initially met, Errol took me to town as part of a moving art workshop. He'd enrolled me in a weeklong course and I found myself working alongside him every day. That was a whole new experience for me and I was glad I did it. That evening, after a long and eventful day of touring the city for artifacts and scenery, Errol decided on us going to a new nightclub in town. It was called Seduction and the guest list consisted of A-List celebrities, including Errol Valentine. I was surprised not to have heard of him before seeing as he was pretty well known.

Anyway, he led me into the club by both my hands and I tried to ignore the scowls I received from the people who'd been queuing up for hours on end before me. The noise instantly pierced my ears and I spotted a few famous faces sitting around on the couches. Errol sat me down at the bar and ordered in some drinks.

'So, have you come here before?' I asked, I took a sip of my cocktail and the taste exploded in my head.

'Yes, many times. I'm also a main investor in this club. Loads of profit.' he answered with a smile and a wink.

I was about to ask him about the guest list when I was distracted by the arrival of an amazingly gorgeous guy.

'Hi!' he said. Not being sure of whether it was to Errol or me I just smiled. The cocktail effect still buzzed in my brain so I decided to leave it. Errol stood up and it turned out that he'd made arrangements with the mystery man. They excused themselves and I remained alone at the bar.

'You sure you'll be okay by yourself, Marron?' Errol asked, hinting concern.

'Yes... mother!' I laughed. I was actually regretting it because I got really bored on my own. I sat for a while for the atmosphere to seep in before I took off for exploring the club. Not knowing what to expect next, I foolishly walked in- unnoticed- on a conversation between a stranger and a voice I knew all too well.

'What happened with him anyway? You never really told me.'

'Oh, let's just say a dumbass friend of his caught me smooching Ryan.'

Dumbass friend!!

'Really? Boy or girl?'

'Girl. I always thought she was like, jealous or something. She was always, around, you know?'

'That's bad, you shouldn't have overlooked that in the first place. Like, you should have said my way or the highway, you know?'

'Yeah but he was kinda a ditz anyway. And would you believe, he wouldn't get into bed?'

Wow! I gasped. WOW! No sex? That was a BIG role in Trunks's life, and yet, NO SEX? Either this girl isn't all that, or he's being really cautious about something.

But, dumbass friend? Ditz? This girl is terrible.

'Marron!' I had been spotted and she was coming over.

'Hi Lorna...'

Eeek, I thought. Act normal, Mazzie.

'Marron,' she started, on approaching me, 'it's nice to see you again, what brings you here to this nightclub?' she asked, sticking her nose up and giving me a look as if to think I wasn't good enough.

'I'm here with a man named Errol Valentine. I could ask the same for you.'

'Errol... Valentine?' she repeated. I could see her expression change from curiousity to cunning. She smirked and then said, 'I'm here with a boss of a large company downtown. I must get going, Marron. See you.'

I pulled a face and confusion swept my dainty little face. I decided to follow her, being careful not to get myself seen. After much dodging and ducking from swinging dancing arms, I stooped to one side of a screened door and could make a faint outline of a taller person, most likely a man, standing beside Lorna.

'You wouldn't believe who I just caught Marron with... You remember her? The one I told you about?' Lorna enthusiastically notified. The man nodded and donned an excited look on his face. 

'Errol Valentine!' she squealed.

The man gasped and his eyes widened. 'No! Are you sure?'

I scowled and angry thoughts filled my head. Lorna was a bitch and a blatant liar. Because for one, she did not actually see me with Errol, and two, what was so amazing about it anyway? And three, I just simply despised her. Something was definitely going on in her messed up head.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder, and out of pure paranoia, I whipped around and whacked Errol in the nose.

'Oh my gosh! Honey, I'm sorry!!' I pleaded. 'I'm sorry!'

'Hey, Marron, it's okay, it's okay! It was an accident.'

I smiled and gave Errol and smug look. 'If that's what you want to call it!' I laughed and then even harder when I saw that he didn't get the joke. 'I was trying to say I hit you on purpose. I was joking!'

Suddenly Errol's face changed and he hung his head down. 'Oh-oh-okay, Marron. I understand, you can't help it if you feel like you want to hit me...' he was frowning and he wouldn't look at me.

'Errol!' I gasped, 'I was only jo-'

'Fooled ya!!' he burst out and then the tables were unexpectedly turned. I sighed and punched his arm. Then punching his arm reminded me of punching Trunks's arm, then punching Trunks's arm reminded me of Trunks, and then I momentarily got lost in my own thoughts about that damned boy until Errol snapped me back to reality. 

It was getting late and so we decided to leave the club. We both grabbed our stuff from the cloakrooms and set off.

'Hey, Errol.' I started, 'Is there anything you want to tell me?' His face donned a confused look and so I felt like filling him in on what I had heard from Lorna and her guy friend.

'No... Not now. I'll tell you in the morning, okay? It'll be better. I don't think it's anything of a big deal anyway.'

'Then why not tell me now?'

'Because there's paparazzi stalking us.'

----------

I woke up the next morning with an aching back and a dry mouth. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten. So, on successfully dragging myself out of bed, I crawled my way into the bathroom.

Moments after showering, I wrapped a huge fuzzy towel around myself and sat down to the breakfast that had been lain out for me. It felt good to eat after what I considered to be a mini-hangover. I devoured the spanish omelette and then started on the croissants, while browsing through the morning paper.

Then I stopped in my tracks when I, at last, turned to look at the front headline. I read it out loud.

'The infamous prostitute..... spotted last night... blonde... Marron Chestnut... seduced Trunks Briefs.......'

------------

**A/N**- Lol. I hate those guys, seriously! They don't leave the celebrities alone, do they? *sigh* I hope you enjoyed that ultra-micro-mini chapter. There's more to come soon! 

Oh yeah, _now_ do you know who the rat is?

Remember to review, the button's down there somewhere!

*double fingers* Peace out!

~KD


	14. Missing You

Hehe, hi guys! Some of you thought Errol was the prostitute, some of you didn't. Read to find out! Anyway, I'm nearing the end of the story and I just finished writing the crucial cry-my-eyes-out chapter that every story just has to have. Here are my responses to your precious reviews. 

**Punky Gal**- *cockney accent* Nah wouldn't take that, love. Peace out!

**Bloodlust Night**- LOL! Your review was so wonderful it brightened my day. Violence turns me on, dude! Yeah you keep going at that bitch-chick attitude, I'm lovin' the attitude here, sista! *wink*

**Legolas Luver**- Boy, that's confusing. Why would someone hate ya anyway? Jeez people these days. Does anyone hate me? *whimpers*

**Choclate Blood**- *shifty glances* Uhh yeah it was one o' those crappy papers that'd put anything into the headlines, lol. Oh I know what salt crackers are, I found out the day after. I've only been eating them for five years. Who ya callin' sick? *waves fist* Why you little...

**Aqua Illusions**- You [missed] the last chapter? *twitches eye* You missed it? You missed it. Ya missed it. You TOTAL airhead. *mumbles to self*

**Bra Chan90**- Hehehe, hey there Lil' Miss Detective! Lol, wouldn't it be embarrassing if you were the only one misunderstanding? (But don't worry, you're not) I liked Daphne but I always thought Fred was a bit on the other side of town.

**Hannio**- Hahahaha! That's a good one. Next Tuesday! Yeah, I'm tough. Lorna is annoying, don't you agree? Promise you won't ever be like Lorna.

**Lady of the Dark**- Yeah you are soooo weird, just like me, dude. Chill, LXG is 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'. Shane West is too gorgeous. I bet you were glad to see Lorna again. Mwahahaha! *splutters* Um... here's Trunks.

**Forever Broken**- Yeah! That is so right. You just totally 'click' with one person sometimes, don't you? Aww you're like me (Yes, it's a good thing). And to your chapter 13 review- I know how it feel when your brain stops working.

**Vincent Van Chow**- Oh how you flatter me! *chuckles* Thanks, hon!

**Anime Hellcat**- Oh she reacts all right, lol. Here's your chapter, keep reviewing!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Missing You

------------

: : FRIDAY 23rd AUGUST : :

[Trunks]

Oh god! I miss her. She's been away for too long. Since last Thursday, that was the last time I saw her face. I wasn't used to not having Marron around, simply because she'd never went away before. We even took holidays together when we were little, so there was rarely time apart from each other.

Man, I'm a fuck-up. I need someone to shoot me in the head. I'm a loser, a twat, and a messed up kind of guy. Yeah, that's me. Trunks the muppet; Trunks the idiot.

I'm not even sure why I called her a slut, I think it was mainly 'cos of the way that Zack was looking at her. He wanted to use her and lose her. Yeah, that's it... that's the reason.

Who am I kidding? It's 'cos I was fucking jealous.

Yeah, jealous that Marron could actually find other men attractive. I've always had this idea that Marron 'belonged' to me. I don't know how or why. I guess spending so much time with a girl makes her special to you.

But I've realized that I haven't exactly been the innocent angel either. (Didn't we all?! *rolls eyes* -KD)

It was unfair of me to keep Marron like that when I, Trunks Briefs, could freely date anyone I wanted.

So, to finally sort things out, I've decided. I've decided I will finally let Marron go. Face the facts that she can date anyone she wants!

But having said that, I still don't feel right.

I rose from my office chair- the bad boss one- and locked the door. Time for some manly comfort.

I slouched down on the leather couch and struggled myself out of my suit jacket. I exhaled and reached for my cellphone, punched in some numbers, and waited for the ringing tone.

'Good afternoon, friend.' spoke a deep voice. 'Welcome to SG gay sex hotlines.'

'Shut the fuck up, Goten.'

'.......'

'I'm missing her again.' I whined. 'I can't bear it, man!'

'Would you like a free massage? Courtesy of SG enterprises?'

'No, I'm not into that stuff. Now shut up already.'

'Oh, but a man needs to feel wanted...'

'Goten, carry on and you'll be sucking your food through a straw.'

'Tough threat, but you know I'm stronger than you.'

'No you ain't.'

'Yes I am.'

'But you ain't.'

'But I am.'

'You ain't!'

'I AM!'

I slammed the receiver down with a last retaliation and cooled down a bit. I could feel my forehead burning from the rush of anger and stubbornness. I'm glad I wasn't like poppy-veiny like my dad, though. Boy, was that scary.

The phone literally shook as it rang and I picked up the chrome chunk of metal.

'Hi loser.' came the voice from the other side.

'Hey.'

My dignity had vanished, I wouldn't have cared if someone smeared a raw egg on my face then.

'You know, Trunks, she'll come back soon. Just carry on with the hope of seeing her tomorrow instead of just lazing around like a sloth, pitying yourself.'

'... Thanks for the wise words.'

'But...?'

'But what? Tell me.'

'Don't you have anything else to say? You're just going to agree with me? You usually argue back with some snide comments.'

'Not when I know you're right.'

'Thanks... I think.'

'You're welcome, G.'

'I miss her too, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. I'd bet even the paper guy would miss her.'

I heard Goten laugh on the other side.

'You're right, Marron radiates sunshine, doesn't she?' he laughed again.

'Goten, was there ever a time that you thought about Marron in, you know... that way?' I pondered aloud.

Silence struck.

'Trunks... are you tryin' na say what I think you're tryin' na say?' he asked in a mock southern voice.

'Gee, I dunno, Goten. Are you thinkin' that I'm tryin' na say that I think I may be in lurve wi' young Mar?' I replied, in an equally southern voice.

'Yeah, I thought so. I could see it in your eyes.'

'What, our eyes? Meaning, two people? Hey, has she said something to you? Are you not telling me something, Goten? Goten? _Goten?_'

'No.'

'Seriously, Goten, don't play games. You know my temper.'

'Look, she hasn't said anything to me. I just have this feeling that you guys are in love with each other but you both think that you're too far into the friendship 'brother and sister' stage to take note of your attraction.'

'Really?'

'No, Barbara, not really. I just said that to waste time.'

'I get it, I get it.'

'Good boy, have a Scooby snack.'

I sighed and started to flick my purple hair with my fingers like a dork. Never had there been a day I'd been so low on self-respect.

'So how do I know if I love her?'

'What, like you already don't?'

'No, I need to find out if my love is for real. That I'm not imagining it, you know? That I'm not feeling towards her out of protection.'

'I can understand that, I guess. Just ask yourself umm... do ya love her?'

'Goten! That's what I'm trying to find out! Argh!'

'Oh okay then, for real now. Let's see, if you had one candy left, and you had to choose one person to give it to, whom would you choose? Me, you or Marron?'

'Me.'

'..... You're meant to say Marron, or at least me.'

'Oh.. Next question.'

'How many kids do you wanna have with her?'

'Four,' I said, not realizing I had ironically already made my mind up. 

'At your wedding, who ya gonna invite?'

'Uh... you? I really can't run up a list right n- oh my god!'

'Ya-huh. There you go.'

'But I've felt this way all along. I realized there was _something_ a long time ago, but... I guess... wow.'

'Uh huh. So... how are you going to tell her?'

I was brought back to Earth and my hopes dampened. I didn't know whether Marron would accept it. It wasn't advisable to lay something as big as this on her. After all, weeks ago she did say that the kiss had just been a friendly one. She probably only kissed me because she felt sorry for me after seeing my state at the hospital. Trust her to be so annoyingly considerate.

'With style.'

------------

**A/N**- *squashes Trunks* I lubb yooo! And I lubb YOO even more! *grabs Goten* So! Marron is angry with Trunks but Trunks finally realized he had strong feelings for Marron (feelings past one of a bro). I guess that's sorted, lol. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Toodles!

Krystal


	15. Public Crisis!

Hey guys, just so you know, the beginning of this chapter took place a day before the last chapter did. If you don't get it then read the dates, mwahaha. 

Movin' on, I have an important and way, way personal question to ask *stands up clears throat* Ready? 

How are you guys? 

Right, now that that terrifying experience is over, let's move on to your review responses. 

**Legolas Luver**- I'd like to see you when you're angry :D Maybe you can help me punch down some walls, ne? And quit looking around with your 'innocent eyes'. I know exactly you're up to no good. Why you... 

**Aqua Illusions**- I also love Goten, have you met my squad before? *brings out a bunch of grannies* They all love Goten too, especially Margaret here, don't you Margie? Margaret: Why yes, young Goten does my shopping for me regularly. See? 

**Bra Chan90**- Bad language? What bad language? *moves away slowly* Oh and Freddy, I didn't mean he was gay. Damn me and my mixed meaning figure of speeches. Apparently I had revealed to someone what I thought regarding a particular subject and I had 'kicked them in the head'. That wasn't the right thing to say. Back to Freddy, I just mean that he was always some weird blonde guy to me. My first cartoon crush was Freakazoid, remember him? *notices no one's left* 

**Lady of the Dark**- Wow, what were the odds of you stumbling across my other art? Cool. Or maybe you're freaky stalker girl... o.o *screams Ned Flanders style* ahhh! Sure we'll stick together *grabs nearest posessions and runs* 

**Anime Hellcat**- Aww, the first time? Why, I never. Is it 'cos you don't review that much? Well whatever the case, I'm sure it'll be a delight to have you as a reviewer. KD's conscience: Don't believe a word she says, she's buttering you up for the kill. KD: What? I do not. Hansel and Gretel were not considered 'normal' kids, okay? KD's conscience: Manly comfort, pssssh. 

**Hannio**- Don't worry, what you said about guys was totally true. I think it's the way they've been engineered, who knows? And I thought I'd add a touch of childish arguing about strength, lol. 

**Lisa Visa**- You traitor, coming back after 6 chapters *cries* and all because that shit-talking boyfriend of yours (literally). 

**Forever Broken**- Lol, your last review wasn't too hard to decipher. If you got lost through last chapter then basically the plot of it was that: Trunks is unsure of how he feels towards Marron, and he only starts to realise that his feelings may be as more than a friend. He goes to Goten for help and Goten cleverly manages to make him see the light. 

Enjoy! 

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Public Crisis

------------

: : THURSDAY 22nd AUGUST : : 

[Marron] 

'Errol!' I wailed, only to realise he was in the room next door. I marched past the corridor in my robe and slippers that I had quickly shoved on. 

'Errol!' I yelled as I banged on the door. 'Errol!' 

The lock slowly opened on the other side and revealed a tiresome young man. He let me in; not seeming too bothered about my outrage. 

'Errol, this paper,' I held up the wad of white and black. 'It says you're a prostitute.' 

Errol cringed his face and flopped onto his bed, which he had been standing at the foot of. His face buried into the sheets. 

'Well? Do I get an explanation? I think I deserve one, Errol.' 

He remained motionless but a muffled voice came from his direction. 

'Gimme fibe minutes.' he dragged himself away from the bed and into the en-suite. 'I'll be right back.' he said in an exhausted voice. 

The newspaper was still in my hand and I had been clutching it so tight that there were ink marks on my fingers. I threw the newspaper on the table and sat myself down on one of the armchairs. 

_How could Errol be a prostitute? Was he even gay? Why did he lie to me?_ Five minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom looking fresher and lighter. 

'Hey.' he greeted. 

'Hey.' I said back, having calmed down. 

'Okay, let's get this over and done with.' Errol took in deep breath. 'I was a prostitute, time ago on the darker side of town, that's why everyone knows me... I-I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd prejudge me, so I told you I was gay, which is practically in the same region because everyone is so narrow-minded. But, I actually am gay, so that wasn't a lie. Anyway, my past still haunts me even as I just make my way through everyday life. It's difficult with things like these,' he motioned towards the paper, 'but I just have to carry on, what's been done, has been done.' he said this with bizarre calmness, he even chuckled a bit when he finished his last sentence. 'Anything else you need to know, Marron?' 

'You could have just told me, Errol. Why did you want me to come with you anyway? Was that story about your friends just there to butter me up?' 

'No never! That is true, I promise. The reason why I wanted you to come was because I like you. I like people. I hate being alone. When my friends shunned me I felt suicidal- because I was alone. I didn't have any money and no one supported me. I was an orphan and when my so-called friend evicted me from his flat, I had no other option than... well, you know. Believe it or not, Marron, but I'm just like that. I hate being alone.' 

I shuffled in my robe, slightly incredulous but sympathetic at the same time. Then I thought _'what the hey?'_ and a smile toured across my face. 

'Did you know I seduced Trunks Briefs?' 

-------- 

The two days I had left with Errol were very entertaining, despite what I knew. I still remained shocked about his lifestyle but there was nothing I could do about it other than just take him as he was. We continued doing his art workshop and we'd even spent a whole afternoon dedicated to making a garment. I had told him about my dream to design dresses and he'd taken action by buying me roll after roll of fabric. The end product wasn't quite finished, but one could tell it was some form of an evening dress. We sat at dinner on the day before I was due to leave for my parent's house in National Green. I sipped coca cola like it was water and Errol totally treated me to a pig-out. We had a vegetarian pizza-fest. 

'Thank you, Marron.' Errol said out of the blue, holding up his glass. 'For staying with me, in more than one way.' 'Oh don't mention it,' I said flopping my wrist, 'thanks for having me!' I followed suit. The crystal chinked, the coke fizzed, and we smiled at each other. 

Later on, we caught a film at the District theatre. It was a gruesome horror film- in French, which I didn't understand a word of. Although some of it was quite funny. I didn't know why, though. Errol understood it so he told what happened. Apparently, they were after all the virgins. They being hunky men-aliens from Mars. I slept soundly that last night and the next morning prepared for my departure. I was looking forward to seeing my parents that month. I usually visit them every month, it didn't help that they lived so far, but I always looked forward to coming back to my yellow room back in the bungalow. 

'Errol, hon, stay safe.' I said sadly. 'I loved being with you and I promise to call.' 'You better. You men always promise to call and leave us women sitting by the phone all day, huh!' he replied mockingly. 'Have a safe journey, gorgeous.' He kissed me on the forehead and waved me onto the train. I lingered at a nearby seat and smiled at Errol until the train left. He waved and smiled too. 

--------

: : SUNDAY 25th AUGUST : : 

My mother screamed as soon as she saw me at the other side of the front door.

'Marron have you seen the papers?' she wailed, 'What's going on?'

I flinched at her unnaturally piercing voice. This was the first time I'd ever seen her this flustered, and heard her vocal chords reach such high pitches.

'Mom, calm down, the papers are lying, I promise.'

'Oh don't you tell me to calm down, missy! I demand an explanation!'

'Well, can I put my bags away first, at least?'

She frowned at me and stepped aside, giving me little space to actually get inside the house, to which I was glad because the horde of people crowding together further down the road didn't exactly fill me with happiness. I knew Errol and I were the subject of their gossip anyway.

I grumpily threw my bags on the bed in my room with the yellow coloured walls, not taking notice of any glances through the window. I didn't really want to go back into the living room to be interrogated, but I held my head high and told myself that I'd much rather get it over and done with.

I wearily made my way into the room where my mother was sitting, apparently occupied with my tabloid article. 

_Probably getting every last detail._

'Marron, who on Earth is Errol Valentine?'

Typical, why did she have to ask me at all? Why not, never perhaps?

'I met him a week ago, mom. I told you on the train.'

'Is he really a porn star? Did he tell you that or didn't you know?'

'Mother!! He is not a porn star. Why do you even listen to what the papers say? Reading tabloids are a waste of time!'

_Porn star? That wasn't in my paper!_

'I'm concerned about you! You can't blame me from wanting to keep you from harm's way.'

I backed down because what she said couldn't be argued with. So I decided to reason with her.

'Listen, mother...'

I began to tell her _everything_. Starting from the first day I met Lorna to the day I prayed to have seen her for the last time. I told my mother about Trunks and my crush on him (to which she gasped because it was _Trunks_). I told her about how I had been hurt as a result of his short temper, and how he nursed me back to health as a result of my accident. She, of course, already knew about the crash but still winced as I mentioned it, as though it had happened the night before. Most importantly, I told her about Lorna and her conniving ways, and that I was convinced that it had been her who supplied false information to the press about me, and opened a can of worms about the prostitution.

And I also told her that the rumour about my being of a seductress was only actually a rumour. It amused me to see the look on her face when she was skeptical about it. 

So, despite that fiasco, the rest of the week was fine. However, I did get some weird looks from the neighbours. But that didn't really matter because I didn't give a damn. The house phone received a voice call from Trunks asking if there was any information on my whereabouts. It was pretty funny and ironic considering that I was sitting right there listening without a worry. Although at first, a tingle was sent down my spine on hearing his voice.

But I don't care, it's not like I _have a crush_ on him or anything.

Friday soon came and something happened that summoned me back to my beloved Orange City on the dot. I went ballistic, when the moment I switched on the television, I was faced with still images of Trunks standing at the utmost top of Capsule Corp.'s offices. Apparently, he was 'threatening hostages'. The hostage was _Goten_.

I laughed and cursed at the same time. Laughing at his stupidity- why would he want to pull a stunt like that? Oh I know, Goten ate his potato chips. And cursing because he claimed that the reason for his outburst of insanity was because 'someone' had kidnapped his girlfriend... the reward was... oh shit.

The reward was 10 thousand big ones. 

And I was the girlfriend. 

And great, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire! I can see it now, instead of 'Blonde babe seduces Trunks Briefs', it's 'Blonde seductress brainwashed president'.

No!

Later that night at dinner, I could still hear the news reporter read about Trunks's misery, and how he pined away for his love. Goten, however, wasn't there. _Probably gone to buy some chicken._ I sat there watching it with thoughts streaming through my mind.

__

What does he feel he could achieve by pretending to be a weirdo?

He's using it as an excuse for me to come back.

Why does he want me to come back so much?

So he can carry on taking me for granted.

Why am I so skeptical about his intentions?

Because after a tremendous amount of time, I am still emotionally insecure about Trunks, so I just choose to push all the rational possibilities aside and concentrate on telling myself that I'm wasting time falling for him.

That's my circle of thoughts, it goes on and on and it's always back to the beginning for me anyway.

'Mom, I love you. Dad, I love you.'

My parents looked at me with confusion but both gave a content smile.

'And we absolutely hate you.' they replied jokingly.

I thought back to how Trunks had said the same thing three months ago. And then it hit me.

'Oh my...' I gasped, wide eyed. My parents mistook my response and my dad hurriedly explained that they were only joking.

'Marron, my angel, we would n-never want to hurt you in-intentionally. That was a j-joke!'

'Oh, dad!' I laughed, 'It's not that. I've just realized that I've been missing out on so much! Now I know that I'm loved and that makes me so happy.'

My parents stared at me thoughtfully for a while and then at last my dad said some wise words that held all the meaning I needed.

'Marron, trust your heart, live your dreams. Go back and tell him how you feel before he does another stupid thing.'

I smiled.

------------

**A/N**- AHHH!! Lol, basically this is the REAL deal. Marron still is in love with Trunks, but is trying to deny it now because she thinks he'd never love her in return. To which he DOES!!!!

Oh boy ohhhhh boy, you guys are gonna LOVE what I gots in store!! ^____^

Byee!!

Krystal


	16. Same Difference

Hiya everyone once again, I've missed you all! I bought Delta Goodrem's 'Innocent Eyes' yesterday, it is a fabulous album, maybe check out some of her work sometime. Anyways, the damned schoolwork is beginning to get to me, ack! I have started on vital coursework and I cannot afford to screw up once soooo I've had to cancel out FF.Net for a little while *sighs* but now that I'm here, let's all give KD a big ol' hug! 

*squashed up KD emerges from the crowd* 

Hehh... here's your responses... *faints* 

**Enchanted Girl**- Lol # Don't stop, no never ever stop the feeling...# 

**Lady of the Dark**- *edges away slowly* Stalker? Meep. Anyway enough of that, it's not like I haven't had stalkers before or anything, sheesh! Okay... so I haven't but I don't mind you ^_^ I promise that you will get your romantic slushy poopy chapter, but just be ever so patient? *puppy dog eyes* I'd hate to see my most valued reviewer slipping off because she got bored of me!!!! *bawls* What did I do to deserve this... WHY ME?

Ahem... excuse me while I step over there. *runs* 

**Anime Hellcat**- Aww bless you, hon. Don't worry I will never forget to mention you. I've been trying my best to tear myself away from my busy schedule to do extra things like reading your fic but I am just so frickin' important! Jokin, lol. Oh, and don't worry about my conscience, she tends to be a little bitchy at times. *sigh* but I just don't know where she gets it from.

**Bloodlust Night**- Aww cheers! *holds up glass* A toast to Bloodlust! Lol, and where were you last chapter???? EH??? I was expecting a review from you, mate! Jeez... you feed them and what do they give you in return... *grumbles*

**Bra Chan90**- Ahh, just wait, he shall get more desperate... and I mean desperate. Here's the chapter you demanded! Oh yeah Freakazoid!!!! Oh he was so adorable... is it just me?

**Hannio**- Yeah I don't think Goten would get beaten so easily... he can fly amongst other things, lol. So you're not gonna hit her with the brick? Why? WHY, I ASK?? Oh excuse me... *does another runner*

**Chocolate Blood**- Another one who doesn't show feelings? Hmm, I guess I'm not really alone. My friends have told me being open is good... but I think that sometimes people just gots to keep things to themselves...

**Teknoman Dark**- Wow, really? You are?! How long have you been reading T/M romance? Lol, I'd love to hear your answers. I don't really have many boys reading my fic, you are so cool. Keep reading the mushy ones, you'll be a hit with the ladies, heh heh...

**Forever Broken**- Really, 3 in the morning? Wow, my mum never lets me stay up that late, lol. Thanks for reviewing even if you're not perfectly articulate yadda yadda... *rants* 

Enjoy! 

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Same Difference

------------

: : MONDAY 26th AUGUST : :

[Marron]

My phone had been switched off for at least a week, so imagine my 'surprise' when I found out I had received 38 texts and 103 missed calls. Expectedly, there were no voice mails, Trunks didn't often do voice mail.

Things had taken a drastic turn, my anger and annoyance had evaporated and instead condensed into a mixture of anxiety and apprehension. I could not believe that after all my rebellions and efforts to resist feelings towards Trunks, everything had fallen apart and I'd found myself back at square one. I had planned to take a two-hour train journey back to Orange City from my parent's house in National Green later on in the day. Everything had been packed, and my folks had promised to join me back at Orange when my father's assignment finished the next Monday, which was in a week.

I couldn't wait to go back to Orange City and get my feelings out into the open with Trunks. I was tired of playing games, and I was tired of waiting for him.

The farewell between my parents and I was a short one, kisses on the cheek from my mother and a great hug from my dad. I waved as the train slowly rushed them out of my sight, then I continued to occupy myself in a dream world where everything would be fine.

The much loved food trolley came and I bought a cupcake for a very light breakfast. I also grabbed myself a paper and began reading through Trunks's story in detail, as I had nothing better to do.

Going through the paper, I slowly picked up on information that wasn't made clear before. Trunks had also been seen the previous night in a pub, drowning his sorrows with a stranger. And there was even a quote from him. It read- 'She was unfairly taken away from me, and I just really want her back. Otherwise my temper might get the better of me again.'- I understood what he implied. That was Trunks's way of saying sorry. But that didn't mean I know why he was threatening to kill Goten. What if he's serious? These happenings seemed very bizarre to me, which made me gladder that I was soon to find out the real reason behind his mishaps.

But then something struck my mind that I'd never thought about before. What if there was a possibility that Trunks did really have feelings for me? He cast me as his _girlfriend_.

That thought never even thought about crossing my mind before, but with all good reason because I have an answer for everything anyway. And the answer to this question is- if he did have feelings for me- that he only pitied me after the accident, and felt himself to blame.

--------

I gingerly made my way up the stairs of the train station, watching every step underneath my delicate dolly heels, and holding on to the black hat that shielded my face. If I didn't have it on I think I would have been mobbed by 'rescuers'. Reaching the top of the flight, I placed my bags down on a cart and proceeded towards the exit.

_I mustn't be seen._

Onto other more important matters, I was delighted when I spotted Paresu in the station's Harrods branch. Harrods was the leading retailers everywhere. She was a shop assistant and we simply caught up on old times... which was approximately a week's duration.

To my surprise, not much had gone on. Apart from the whole Trunks thing of course. She seemed oddly distracted the whole time I was talking to her, though. When I got round to asking what was wrong, she'd conveniently been beckoned upon by the store manager.

I bid her goodbye and left the area, heading back to my apartment.

So, I'd come back to my apartment, and found it trashed. With bricks bearing 'Trunks User' and 'Hussy' on them. Ah, the distance some girls (or guys) can throw bricks will never cease to amaze me. Especially when it's up on a fourth floor. I also found a photo stuck to a card from Trunks by the door. It showed him, Paresu and Goten in a mock crying state and apparently begging for me to come back. The expressions on their faces were absolutely hilarious, but I was too pissed off to laugh.

Suddenly, Pan and Bura came running out of my bedroom with bedsheets for capes. I screamed at the shock and nearly fell over when they began to circle me, chasing each other.

'I got Fluffy, I got Fluffy!' came a pathetic and wailing Goten, also emerging from my bedroom. He halted abruptly when he saw me amidst the rubbish.

'Hi Marron!' he yelled. 'We missed you!'

'Uhh... Goten? You're not being kept hostage, then?'

'Nope, we're playing space invaders!'

'With Fluffy?'

He nodded, holding up my rabbit.

'We only come here when we're bored! Anyway, Marron, how have you been?' he said, and in one swift movement, he had somehow managed to put my rabbit down, maneuver through all the rubbish, and pull me into a bear hug.

I, of course, couldn't persist so I decided to faint on him.

I was tired and overwhelmed, I had to do it sooner or later!

--------

When I woke up, I thought my dream state was still lingering because strangely enough, my flat was spotless. I could actually make out a floor and Fluffy had been put back into her den. Goten sat on the couch sipping a frappacino through a straw. Bura was bouncing on a space hopper and Pan was asleep. I cleared my throat and spoke

'And through all the time I was gone, you only thought to tidy up this desolate place today? It didn't exactly take a long time either, did it?' I said, looking up at Goten.

'Duh, Marron! I got to clean up my mess right after I finish playing!'

'What? So in one day, three bricks were hurled through my window and you ate that many packets of Frazzles?'

'Yup.'

I sighed in defeat and decided to concentrate on less stressful things. I sat up on the sofa and leeched onto Goten like a baby.

'I love you too, honey. But please, just don't tell Paresu!' he whispered.

I giggled and lightly pecked his cheek, he replied with a goofy grin and stuck out his tongue.

'Tell me what happened between you and Trunks, Marron. Why did you really leave?'

I untangled myself from his frame and sat properly beside him.

'We had an argument.'

'I know about that, Marron. I'm asking why you really went...'

'Well, apart from that, I guess I didn't like being taken for granted.'

'You know that's not true, Maz!'

'How do you know?'

'Because... you seem to fit so perfectly into this picture I have in my head. And it's a picture of you and Trunks.'

I was pinned down by shock at Goten's words. Then I thought, seeing as he was one of my closest friends, it was about time that he heard it from me.

'I do have feelings for him.' 

Goten's sombre face changed to a happy one and he smiled furiously.

'I knew it!'

'Yeah yeah... y'know.'

'It was there all along!'

'Yes...'

'And Trunks is so oblivious to it!'

If I hadn't been so consumed in my own self-pity and confusion, I would have thought twice about Goten's last statement. _Why would Trunks need to know anyway?_ I would have thought. But seeing as I was so consumed in my own self-pity, I didn't.

'Marron, Trunks likes you as more than a friend!' Goten happily exclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears, and chose not to believe them.

'Whatever, Goten.' I retaliated. 'Sure!'

Goten tensed his face and body. 'He does, and I know you're too shocked and happy to take it in, so take your time to do something about it.'

I tensed up and then frowned. This wasn't unexpected because amongst my thoughts this possibility lingered. I was just so scared. And I didn't know why.

'Goten...' I finally said. 'Thanks.'

His face seemed vacant but I knew he was thinking something behind that facade.

'Girls it's time to go... I got to get back to my, um, _situation_.' Goten grinned cheekily and winked. 'And Marron, good luck.' he leaned down a gave me a warm kiss on my red cheek.

And with that, he took the two girls and my rabbit by their hands and left.

I sat. I sat and began to think.

------------

**A/N**- Uhh, if you thought that chapter was weird, then don't worry because I know what I'm doing, lol. I hope you'll like my story line.


	17. Intimidation

Hello there, everyone. Thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter, others don't seem to read the fic anymore? Oh, please keep the interest, this is where it gets interesting! Anyway, for all who did review, I dedicate this chapter to them. 

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, you know who you are! 

Now onto the review responses: 

**Teknoman Dark**- Hmm, that was a very flattering review, thanks! Here's your chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

**Bloodlust Night**- Ya lovededed it? Why, I lovededed your review!! *huggles back* okay, I guess I can overlook your laziness this time round, lol. *shakes finger* I expect to hear from you, young lady blah blah blah... 

**Hannio**- You did it. You've gone and scared poor Goten. *shakes head* How I manage to cope with rampant reviewers like you, I don't know (KD's conscience: You told her to do it, you nincompoop.) KD: Shut up. 

**Lisa Visa**- Nah, don't flatter yourself, babe it ain't you, lmao. Yah, winding and uncanny... yah. Cheers. A lot. Yah. Yah.... Hi. 

**Forever Broken**- Ha ha ha! You still don't get it? *shrugs* Who cares? Not you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, though. If you need me to explain then just say. 

**Lady of the Dark**- Lol, yeah I suppose you are. Now go huggle your Christmas tree. 

Enjoy! 

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Intimidation

------------

: : TUESDAY 27th AUGUST : :

[Marron]

That night, in my dreams, I had a strange dream about paragliding with Trunks. Somehow he managed to stay afloat whilst I continually plunged into the mountains, only missing the rough surface by an inch each time. And then as if it couldn't get any weirder, Trunks was caught off guard and got knocked down by a monster truck. A red monster truck, the one that was declared winner when we went to the rally. We were back at the original arena and Trunks was a bullfighter, only that he fought trucks instead of bulls. I was hopelessly and desperately screaming his name from behind the sides. I remembered feeling remorse of some sort, and whilst I called his name, I felt like he was dying. I woke and shot up in a sweat and strangely expected to see him there, but to my disappointment, he just wasn't. I wanted him but he wasn't there. Just like when he wanted me when I wasn't there...?

I hauled my unenthusiastic form into the living room and the sun shone cheerfully on me. It chose a ridiculously fine day to shine because my vision was nearly impaired by accidentally looking straight into it. Damned sun, why did it have to be so cheerful... and bright? 

My pink pajama bottoms had been charged with unwanted static electricity and I found that they had stuck to my recently turned unshapely legs. Everything I touched physically shocked me. My radio alarm clock finally got its revenge on me for all those times I had slammed it off. 

I planned on paying Trunks a visit later on in the day. Hesitation played at me but my curiousity wouldn't surrender. No, not ever. But then again, it was curiousity that killed the cat, wasn't it? I shuddered at the thought of being seen in public. I wouldn't be surprised at all if a mob of Marron-haters were waiting for me outside the flat. I guess I'd have to take the black hat again. I remembered when I bought it. It had cost me thirty pence in a car boot sale. 

A thought struck my mind in the middle of my morning shower. I'd have to remember to call Jeffrey, the store manager, about my job. I'd have most likely lost it by now but I wouldn't exactly mind. And linking on from that thought, Errol came to my mind. He had told me that he'd help me set up my own designs business. I had laughed at that when it was said but deep inside I'd awfully hoped that he'd meant it. At that precise moment, he was in the Crystol District being an infamous prostituting gay porn star, whom had been spotted with the infamous seductress Marron Chestnut, whom had once lured the famous Trunks Briefs, inheritee of Capsule Corporation after he got pissed drunk at a club. And that was just my day job. 

I dressed in a plain white blouse and blue cropped trousers. The light from my bedroom flattered the outfit and that managed to cheer me up five bananas at least. Bananas was what I used to express my mood. Eighty bananas made it to the top. 

Trying hard not to be seen was difficult in a busy area. And even more difficult when one conveniently forgets one's black hat. I just kept my head bowed down and tried to avoid any glances. It was a pretty stupid thing to do and I nearly walked into a lamppost which was, well, bad. I caught a glance at the newsstand and read the headline in my mind. It was yet again that trashy paper of which must not be named for copyright purposes. _President Briefs gone mad._

Why, how dare they disrespect my Trunksie? Boy, it had been a long time since I mentioned that name. But then again, it had been a long time since I last saw Trunks... in the same playful light that I so loved him for. 

I sometimes felt sorry for Trunks. I don't know how anyone puts up with me. 

'Excuse me, are you... Marron?' asked a complete stranger who had approached me. Oh no, I thought, someone's recognized me. More and more of them started to crowd together at a pace and I slowly began to panic. 

'No, I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person.' 

'But you _are_ Marron Chestnut, I have your picture in this newspaper.' he stated. 'Look here, it says... ten thousand!' The others buzzed. 

I stuttered for a split second, took my chance, then broke into a run. The whole lot of them realized the prize at stake and followed me. Unfortunately, every muscle in my anatomy wasn't prepared for exercise. I was beginning to falter speed after a few minutes. Fortunately, I wore running shoes and I made it across the eleventh road before the traffic lights signaled red. I got lucky that time. I would hate to think what would've happened if I had chose to wear heels. I think I might have got stuck in a furnace. Then surely they would cut me up for a slice at the ransom fee. 

It was amazing how no one on this side of the road caught on to what was happening. Finally, I made it to the Capsule Corp. building. As soon as I stepped inside the receptionist shooed me from staring eyes and shoved me into a special elevator that she had to open with her fingerprint. 

'Don't you start any trouble, Marron!' she ordered. 

I was taken by surprise. Trouble, me? If anything, Trunks was the one up to something. I stood and caught my breath in the elevator as it slowly ascended thirty four floors. I'd always thought Capsule Corp had thirty three. 

I exited the elevator and straight away stepped into a room, instead of a corridor. I knew what it was right away, though. It must have been the President's office. Everything was so messy and there were paper cups all over the floor. Trunks wouldn't look a bit out of place there. 

And indeed, it was Trunks I found, in the adjoining room, playing with the radio buttons. 

'What are you doing, you freak?' I sighed. 

Trunks noticed me and smiled with a hint of a sparkle in his eyes. I thought there was a sense of untouched lust in the air. Trunks looked like he was about to seduce me. 

'Hi.' he purred with somehow hidden, confidence. 

'Hi.' I answered, hypnotized. It felt like someone was controlling me while I was looking at him. Like _he_ was controlling my strings. He came up real close to my face and lingered. 

'I've missed you.' he quietly murmured. 

I could have sworn that he was about to kiss me. You couldn't even stick a pin between the distance from his lips and mine. Instead, he just pulled me towards him and held on firmly. 'You came back for me?' 

'No. I came back for _me_.' I lied, when in fact what I was really feeling contradicted my words. Yes I came back for you, Trunks. Yes I love you. 

'Oh, nice to see you again, all the same.' 

'Yeah... it is nice to see you, too.' 

He was still only inches from my lips. 'Are you still upset with me? 

I desperately tried to avoid his gaze. 'No, well, a little.' I answered, looking at the ground. 

He reached for my hand with such unimaginable ease, considering they were tightly clenched behind my back a few minutes before. I felt like putty and just wanted Trunks to do something chivalrous to sweep me off my feet. He kissed it. 'I'm sorry I was mean before. I just hope you understand why I acted that way...' 

'Yeah, apology accepted.' I felt happier than the Chesire cat to say and feel those words. Although, I contained myself for obvious reasons and for I couldn't exactly move. 

'Good.' he smiled warmly, with no intention of moving. 'I'd hate to see you mad at me. As a matter of fact, I'd like the opposite...' 

'Well, I'm not mad at you. So what do you say we correct those rumours you spread, huh?' I said with a voice all high-pitched in record time. I managed to escape from Trunks's physical spell, whether intentional or not. 

'Oh jeez, Marron, I'm sorry, I've got a board meeting. Right now.' he stated, seemingly disappointed. 

'Is that why you're wasting your time on me?' I asked, gradually making my way out. 

'Yeah.' 

I shook my head, amused, and left the building. 

-------- 

My heart was racing by the time I had gotten into the elevator. Men had that effect on me. Trunks had that effect on me. I still had a sensual feeling of his heat so close to me. So close... 

But not close enough. 

I needed some coffee. 

-------- 

[Trunks] 

I tried. I tried my best. 

'I tried my best, G.' I whispered. 

'Don't let that dampen your hopes, man. Be strong. Don't just give up!' 

'But the messages she sent out. They were obvious.' 

'Well, if you're certain, Trunks. You're going to have to forget about her, aren't you? Sit this one out. You've shown you're incapable of-' 

'Who you callin' incapable?' I roared. Damn. The guy knew my weak spots. Just don't beat at the bloody pride, you moron. 

'So you won't give up?' 

'Like hell I will.' 

'Well, my job here is done. I'm going back to Paresu. Perhaps I can uh, 'borrow', one of the dressing rooms in Harrods...' 

I laughed at the dude and just shook my head. So frickin' lucky. He's got the girl of his dreams. He flew out the window smoothly and disappeared from my sight. 

But I don't get it! They say actions speak louder than words but my actions got me nowhere! You'd think standing really close to someone would convey the fact that you like them but it wasn't like that with Marron. She couldn't get away fast enough. She couldn't even look into my eyes when she spoke to me. 

Damn, I need to get me some coffee. 

-------- 

: : Three minutes, four hundred and seventy five feet below, two people- with one meaning- later, at the Costa Aroma coffee joint : : 

'Just a black coffee, thank you.' 

'Grande mocha.' 

'Thank you.' 

'I'll see you this weekend, Walter.' 

'Mmmm...' 

'Mmmm...' 

Trunks Briefs wasn't having the best day in his life. Things could have definitely been better. Marron Chestnut was in the same situation. But these two people had one thing in common. They were in love. With each other. 

As he sat pondering in the darker part of the room, he couldn't help but notice the young lady sitting by the window. He was intrigued by the way the sunlight formed a ring of glitter on her blonde hair. He was enchanted by the way her naive blue eyes stared vacantly, yet something mysterious nested inside her. 

She was amazed by the pair of unsuspecting eyes upon her, for she didn't know whom they belonged to. Nevertheless she was flattered by the attention, although she'd never let on that she knew they admired her. 

He thought she couldn't see him but he thought wrong. She notices everything. The only time she doesn't notice, is when someone falls in love with her. 

So she hatched a plan. Who was that stranger looking constantly in her direction? The only way she'll find out is if she approached him. So she pretended to go towards the counter when in actual fact... 

'Trunks?' she gasped. 

'Marron.' he greeted. 

She couldn't help but notice that the stranger was her best friend. Of whom she was in love with. 

She wanted to ask him why he sat before her, but she was somehow otherwise occupied. Her mind had ran elsewhere. So she opted for the only other option. She stood and she stared. 

He meanwhile, was doing a good job of maintaining her attention, and silence, with nothing other than his blue eyes. He effortlessly captures her soul but with so much morality. Love comes naturally, after all. 

And then what happens next? Well, love begins with a kiss... 

She filled in the distance from her space so that she could be close to him. As close as she wanted. Close enough. 

All they had left to do, was close their eyes. 

------------

**A/N**- Hmmm, nice... 

I hope every one of you enjoyed that, I absolutely LOVED writing it! I got so caught up in everything and nearly fell asleep in my fuzzy-ness. Leave me a review and until next time, kids! 

Adios! 

**Krystal **

****


	18. Together in Paradise

Heya everybody! How have you guys been? Last chapter was pretty good, yes? I have decided to do the review responses after the chapter this time, just to try something else for a change! Now on with the story! 

Enjoy! 

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Together in Paradise

------------

Marron leaned in and waited for what she regarded was a dream. But it never came. She opened her eyes again and met with a frown upon Trunks's face.

'Marron, I...'

That was all she needed to come to her own conclusion. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall. Quickly turning away, Marron paid for her coffee before rushing out the door.

The summer breeze against her face seemed harsh and the heat of the atmosphere wanted to suffocate her. Marron felt more confused than ever and hopelessly searched for somewhere to retreat, unaware that she was leading herself into the epitome of trouble.

It was a little after noon and the sidewalks were swarming with people carrying on with their lives. According to Marron, she seemed the only one that bad things happened to. She was running at quite a pace and stopped outside a china shop, her eyes still damp from the hurt.

Meanwhile, Trunks remained motionless inside the coffee shop. He sat in thinking mode with hands intertwining. His world had just been tipped upside down and he needed time to think things over. Contrasting to his exterior, Trunks's insides were burning. His heartbeat was at twice the pace and there was a sort of tingling on his tongue.

'Excuse me, add this to my tab.' he ordered before exiting the shop.

Then all of a sudden, it hit him.

'Marron was about to kiss Me.' he recited aloud. His pupils dilated and then everything resumed working. 'I've got to find her!'

As she entered the china store, she never imagined what awaited her.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' she called to the empty space. 'Is anyone in here?'

She took a few steps forward but was knocked down shortly after by a blow to her side.

'Ow...' she murmured. Marron's handbag had gone flying and her phone was ringing. She couldn't reach it. She looked up and could make out an outline of two burly men whispering. He's got a gun. And then she heard a shot.

Trunks ran desperately after Marron's ki. After some thoughtful thinking, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number. _Pick up, Marron!_

Failing to reach her by phone, he threw it aside and set flight. Trunks searched for her sense and at last managed to track it down to small china shop a few miles away. He recognized Marron's distinctive white bag on the floor. On reaching the door, he found it locked tight. Leaving him no other option, Trunks blasted it apart.

If he had been a few nanoseconds later, he wouldn't have been able to prevent the bullet from hitting Marron's heart.

Enraged and empowered, all hell broke loose in the little china store that day. Trunks backhanded one of the thugs across the face and threw the other into a wall, reducing it to chunks of plaster. A few more of them emerged from a back room but he defeated them all. Several highly charged ki blasts and a few pent up punches was all that he needed to get rid of the whole bunch of criminals. Although, it didn't occur to him that so much damage to the shop would have the roof collapsing in. He realized it too late but with his last portion of energy, Trunks threw himself on top of Marron as a shield and put up with the heavy blocks of concrete that rendered him unconscious.

A few hours later, Marron woke up and felt something heavy on top of her. It was too dark to see but she could smell Trunks's scent. She also felt his hair on her face.

'Trunks?' she whispered, her voice hoarse.

There was no answer, everything was still. Trunks's eyelid was right where Marron's lips were placed. He was resting his face on hers. She planted a small kiss on his eye and waited for things to make sense.

Suddenly, she heard wailing sirens from the police cars. What seemed like hours later, she saw the policemen themselves. Light had been revealed and it was indeed Trunks lying on her, motionless. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the paramedics carry him off on a stretcher. Then it was her turn to be rescued. A woman helped her into a safety position and then lifted her onto another stretcher. Marron cried silently all the way to the hospital.

--------

'I searched for Trunks the minute I felt his ki falter.' said a worried Goten.

'And then he called us-'

'To see if we knew where Trunks was-'

'But none of us did-'

'Fortunately someone called the ambulances-'

'Everyone, please! Can I just talk to my daughter alone?'

The people felt a pang of guilt and then dispersed, leaving the short balded man behind. Marron looked at her dad and frowned.

'Dad, this is all-'

'Honey, don't even think about blaming yourself.'

Kurillin squeezed his daughter's palm and smiled at her. 'It's not your fault!'

Tears gently fell down Marron's face and she shook her head. 'It is, dad... I never should have ran away from him, and not into that store.'

'Marron, don't think like that. Nobody would get anywhere if we all thought like that, sweetie. I'm so grateful to Kami right now that you're alive.'

'What about Trunks?'

'Trunks? Oh, Trunks...'

'What's happened?'

'Trunks... is on life support for now... Those men did a great deal of damage to him... and the collision of the building, well, that was really harsh on his body.'

'Dad...?'

'But honey, he'll be fine!'

'Dad...'

Kurillin squeezed his daughter's hand once more and kissed her on the forehead. 'The nurses say you need rest, I know when I'm not wanted, so I'll speak to you later, darling. As for that boy, he'll pull through, don't you worry.'

He left the room trying not to be seen with a tear in his eye. Kurillin joined the others outside. All of the Trunks's, Marron's and Goten's family were there, but with the exception of Vegeta and #18.

'He'll be alright.' Chichi blurted out on seeing the state of Bulma. She cradled her best friend in her arms and comforted her.

Marron wasn't ready to sleep. She felt restless and confused after what had happened. Slowly sliding the curtains open, she sneaked from the bed and held onto the rails for support. Marron's side was killing her but she was determined to find Trunks. But she had only taken a few steps when her legs gave way and she tripped onto the floor. A doctor spotted her and walked towards where she crouched. She tried to flee but she wasn't in a suitable position. In the hallway, wheels squeaked and they were gradually approaching the spacious room. A large hospital bed entered and Marron instantly recognized the mass of purple hair on the pillow end.

'Trunks!' she called. She was delighted to find he was next to her bed so she voluntarily went back. Marron lay down with her head tilted to the side so she could see him. Moments later, the staff went and Marron found her opportunity to be with Trunks. She replayed her previous escape plan and ended up by Trunks's side.

'Trunks!' she whispered, to no reply. She turned her head and took a look at the heart monitor. The bleep was low. She feared seeing the figures drop as they did in films. Luckily, they stayed the same, even if incredibly low.

'I love you.' she quietly cried. 'Even if you never know. I always will.'

Trunks's eyelids stirred a little but he was still unconscious. 

'In my dreams, I've always imagined us together. In our house in the country, with our four beautiful... children.' Marron fought back the tears. 'But even if that never happens... I love you enough to let you go. You'll make... some girl very lucky someday.'

'Even if we never get a chance together... I still love you.'

Marron sauntered back to her bed and tucked her tearful eyes into the cover.

Trunks's eyelids stirred again, and he opened them.

------------

**A/N**- *chesire cat grin* He he he... cliffhanger or _what_?!?!?!? Mwahahahaa- *splutters* aahhaa. Ahem.

I hope everyone single living organism out there enjoyed that chapter! [KD's conscience]: Shut _up_. You're not queen _yet_. [KD]: Nyaaaahhhh shaaaaaad uuuuup. I am very proud of myself and I'm happy that I can make other people happy through expressing my creativity! [KD's conscience]: -_-; *sweatdrop* Yeah... well done. *tries to change the subject* So uh... tell them about the Christmas pantomine you went to?) [KD]: Never!! *runs away* 

[KD's conscience]: So, people, as you can see, Sally has ran away and she's left me to carry on with the show. And speaking of shows, that pantomine was pretty nifty, eh? 

I'm going to reply to the reviews now. Big mistake you made there, Sallster. Just wait until I've finished with these lot. *evil laugh* 

**Teknoman Dark**- So you liked the last chapter? Well, that's good. But don't let on that you like her story otherwise KD's big head is going to burst.

**Lady of the Dark**- So you're fuzzy, get over it. Jeez, I don't see why KD likes you so much. But then again, this is Krystal we're talking about. [KD]: *comes barging back in* Oi! You don't speak to my reviwers like that! *shoves her own conscience out the way* Anyway, hey there, Dark lady! See, my fuzzyness worked! Woop!

**Bra Chan90**- Oh ho ho!! You were right. Ha ha. Oh, by the way, in no way does this mean I'm predictable *stern face*

Merry Christamas everyone! *sprinkles glitter everywhere* 

**Krystal x**


	19. Moments

*big gasp* Wow, it's the last chapter O.O!!! I'm sorry for updating late, I've just had a lot of stuff on my agenda lately. Pretty crap stuff at it, too. Well, this is the chapter where everything well... happens. Until next time, people. Thank you so much EVERYONE for EVERYTHING. 

And a very late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 

**Vincent Van Chow**- Aww! You're absolutely made of sugar! I will definitely keep writing, just for you people out there who thrives to read my stuff- although I'm oblivious to why.

**Lady of the Dark**- Lol, yeah I _almost_ killed them... but then I wouldn't have anything left to write on, ya? *huggles you, which in my definitions is squashes you* Belated Merry Christmas to you too, hon!

**Bloodlust Night**- Shopping almost gets me killed every time. I am not agile enough to dodge the oncoming shoppers wahhhhh!!!! Thanks, even if you don't review... thanks.

**Bra Chan90**- Hey thanks for the not predictable thing! Lol, you know me well, let's leave it at at :P And so sorry for the long update, I have been largely(?) busy.

**Son Angie, Kurie**- Nice, funny review- you made me laugh. Here's the chapter you wanted. The forever waiting you ^_^

**Lisa Visa**- Lol, you muppet.

**Teknoman Dark**- Yah! Here's ya chappie.

**Slimeboy**- You're hilarious, you know? Your review had me in stitches! As for the drama? I suppose so, my life has been pretty lame lately, ahh well. Not like you can control things, huh? So you caught the story just as it ended, that's pretty good. Lol.

Enjoy! 

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

Moments

------------

In some magical way, Trunks seemed to have succumbed to her voice. He exhaled deeply and blinked slowly several times, before he remembered his current location and status. It hurt his muscles a little to move. He felt like he had bruises all over his body, which was almost entirely true.

Gingerly turning his head to the right, he caught a glimpse of the back of Marron's head, she was tucked into the sheets and her body rose up and fell down gently with every breath.

He was interrupted in his thoughts as a sharp pain shot up his left arm. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight the unwanted sensations. A few moments later, they stopped.

__

What I'd do for a senzu bean right now. Trunks thought to himself. Senzu beans were the only helpful way of healing for Saiyans like him.

'Marron!' he tried to call to her, but to no avail.

'_Marron_!'

Silence pursued.

All the while, Marron was awake. She only chose to ignore the calls because she thought she had just imagined them. She opened her eyes though, when she heard her name a second time. Curiously, Marron slowly sat up. Once fully upright, she turned and indeed found Trunks staring at her nonchalantly. None of them had noticed, but Trunks's heart monitor had momentarily stopped the moment he saw her face.

'Hey... I'm alive.' Trunks said calmly, even though his voice was croaky and uneven. He shone a weak smile at Marron, who had a surprised expression on her face. She hadn't expected the unusual greeting, especially when she feared he'd lost his life. But then she slowly caught up with Trunks's sense of humour.

'Damn. Better luck next time.' she equally replied. She returned the smile. 

--------

Outside their ward, Goten was sitting with his head resting on the arm of his hospital seat, which had bits of once immaculate fabric on it. 

The rest of the families had gone home earlier to settle things. Seeing as Marron's parents had been called upon unexpectedly, they were offered to stay with the Briefs. They gladly accepted the offer and so their things had to be unpacked.

Goten was just about to fully drift off into Slumberland until he was interrupted by a clanking noise, which caused him to wake up with a start. But however, he lowered his defences, as it was his girlfriend, Paresu.

'I thought you'd like some company tonight.' she smiled sincerely alongside a steady voice. 'Beats waiting alone, doesn't it?'

Goten welcomed her into his arms and offered her his seat. But she grabbed his wrist and sat him down. Instead of getting another chair, she propped herself onto his lap. They sat embraced in each other and closed their eyes.

'I love you, Goten.'

There was a slight pause, which caused Paresu to hesitate for three-quarters of a split second.

'_Marry me_.'

Paresu shot up with eyes and mouth wide open.

--------

In a dimly lit room, #18 sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She looked like a swan- a very unlikely swan- as she stared unconsciously into the rain outside the window. The beating of precipitation composed rhythmic fills, which, to her, was the perfect form of music.

'Do you ever think they'll be together, honey?' Kurillin asked, breaking her trance and joining her on the edge of the four poster bed.

She inhaled a few times and took her time before answering. 'I hope so.'

Kurillin was used to his wife's mysterious temperament. He looked meaningfully at her with half-open eyelids and a lopsided smile on his face.

'Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies?'

#18 turned to face her husband and after a while smiled warmly, which was something she rarely did.

'Of course, it's... one of the reasons why I love you so much. But don't tell anyone, they'll think-' 

'They'll think I'm going soft in my old age.' she replied casually.

--------

Goku was staring at a candle flame in the kitchen while a cocktail umbrella spun frantically about his lips. He had the same old vacant grin on his face. It was midnight and he'd just come down for a little snack when he realized his son wasn't there. Usually, the two of them would scavenge around and fight each other for way of the fridge. Only on that particular night, Goten was out looking out for his best buddy.

Goku thought about and missed his best friend, the Nimbus cloud.

A clever thought came to his mind. He sprang open the door to the garden and made a very important call. Instantly, the cream coloured puff of cloud flew down on cue, and Goku mounted it.

He was so busy with his excitement that he didn't see a certain pan-bashing woman behind him. But that night, she took a break from her nagging self. She was waiting to be noticed.

'Ahem... mind if I join you?' Chichi asked softly.

Goku spun around in surprise and beamed at his wife. The moon gave her a beautiful glow and her brown eyes were deep and expressive.

'Yeah!' he helped her jump on the cloud and they flew off swiftly into the sky.

--------

Inside one of the rooms in the Briefs's mansion, a silhouette was plastered against the glass of the window. It belonged to the infamous Vegeta and he was standing next to the full-length porthole, deep in his thoughts. 

Amongst his contemplation, Vegeta was unsure about whether his son would pull through. After all, Saiyans weren't immune to heart failure and the doctor had mentioned something along those lines. The surly prince of Saiyans had never been challenged with a situation like this before. He wasn't used to shedding emotion. 

In the past, all that was necessary was physical outer strength, and all that was needed to cure fatigue was a single senzu bean, two at most. However, now that he was confronted with actual risks of life, he didn't know how to feel.

'He, he's going to... make it, right?' he asked, the huskiness of his voice had an effect that showed he was concerned.

Bulma put down her book that she was pretending to read. She found it merely impossible to go anywhere beyond the first two lines of the page. The lines that she must have read ten times over and over.

'Yes. He'll be _fine_.'

'And the moment he wakes up, I'm going to make him tell Kurillin's brat how he feels.'

'_Yes._'

The brooding man retreated into his bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. They gently kissed and went to sleep without saying a word.

--------

After a long pause, which consisted of two people staring curiously at one another, Trunks broke the silence.

'So, tell me about that house in the country?' Trunks smiled.

Marron stirred shyly.

'I-I had to tell you how I felt... _how I feel_.'

Trunks just continued to smile at her. 'I'm not just saying this but-' he started. 'I totally agree.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Marron raised an eyebrow.

'I'm also glad you told me.' Trunks said happily, almost like an ecstatic child. Although his smile was not visible to Marron because of the lack of light and the purple bruises on his face.

'I didn't say I was glad.' she corrected.

'Why not?' he asked, confused.

'Because I've ruined our friendship.' she reasoned.

'No you haven't.' he argued.

'Yes I have.' she retaliated.

'No you haven't.' he assured her, sitting up a little.

'Yes I have.' she fought back.

'No you haven't because I feel the same.' he finally said, in hope of shutting her up.

'Yes I have because you don't feel- _what_?'

'Trunks... what?'

Marron was dumbstruck, she didn't fully believe the situation was real. Trunks managed to pull himself upright but kept his left arm untouched.

'I have feelings for you. Definitely as more than a friend, and so much more than a best friend.'

'So, that was why you _didn't _kiss me back today? The ball was in your court this morning...'

'Oh _damn_, that was a heated moment, wasn't it.' Trunks stated rather than asked. 'Well, Marron, I didn't know what to do, everything was just so, so... _imaginary_.'

Marron seemed skeptical. She still didn't believe the situation.

'I mean, come on, Mar! I have this beautiful, amazing, extraordinary woman in front of me and she's about to kiss me. It's just too good to be true. So I blacked out.'

'You _blacked out_?'

'System shutdown, if you will.' he justified offhandedly.

Marron stifled a little giggle and tried to keep a straight face. However, as this was Trunks she was talking to, she just couldn't help but smile.

'Listen, hon. I've been in love with you for God knows how long! I've been living my life with you in it and I've always been grateful for that, don't get me wrong. But I've always wished that there could be something more. And earlier on, Marron, when you were about to kiss me. I just... I just... things changed. There was now this possibility that I could be happy. I needed to think it through.'

Marron listened with cautiousness and nodded along.

'I understand.'

'Yeah.'

Marron sat staring into space. 'Say that part again?'

Trunks laughed softly as this behaviour he expected from her.

'No, seriously, Trunks. Don't say you love me unless you mean it.'

'Okay, I really like you, then. And I want to court you.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah, I've always wanted to say that. Marron Chestnut, will you be my girlfriend? They say second time lucky!'

'No they don't. It's third time lucky, you silly fool.'

'So you have to reject me once more before I get a chance to get you into bed?'

'Why, I believe we're already both in bed.'

'Just not together.'

'I'd call this together.'

'You're sweet, y'know that, hon?'

'Quit calling me, 'hon' already.'

'Don't try to change me, babe.'

'Or else...?'

'I shall have to smooch you forever.'

'I'm so scared.'

'So am I, this is _you_ I'm smooching.'

Marron leant over a little while laughing and got out of her bed.

'So, how much does it hurt?'

'Not so much now that you've gotten my mind off it. But just imagine a building collapsing on you after you get scratched up by some goons.'

'Very funny. Any way I can help?'

'There's just one way.'

'What's that?'

'Replay 12:57 PM.'

Marron smirked modestly.

'Brace yourself.'

She leaned in, and gave him the most passionate kiss created from her pent up emotions. To him it was magical, to her; she deserved it after what seemed so long.

'I've always wanted to do that.' she murmured after they broke it up. All Trunks could do was lie there with his eyes closed and a smile from ear to ear.

'Mrs. Tibbles, you're a _damned _good kisser.'

Marron creased with whole-hearted laughter. 'It's been so long! I've missed you so much.' she laughed through the tears that she found spilling from her sparkling eyes.

------------

**A/N**- Oh okay, I give in! You'll get an epilogue.


	20. All Loved Up, Honey!

This is the, last ever, chapter of Crazy in Love.

Enjoy!

***I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z***

Crazy in Love

------------

All Loved Up, Honey (Epilogue)

------------

[Marron]

Looking back, it's so hard to pinpoint the exact moment when I completely fell in love with Trunks. Perhaps it was when he kissed me at the hospital that night, I don't know! It might have been when I first laid eyes on him in high school. Whatever the case, I've found my soulmate, and he's here, with me.

Back at the hospital that night, we just stayed and talked to each other as if nothing major had actually happened. It was just how I loved it. Friends in love. Not people in love, but friends in love. The best type of love to start what was to be such a beautiful adventure. A week later, Trunks got out of there and was alive and kicking again, as if he'd have it any other way? He took me to Paris for two weeks and it was magic. You should have seen the way we were. So... pathetic. People must have thought we were mad, but then again, no one really cared.

The biggest surprise was when we came back. Goten and Paresu were planning their wedding. I half fainted the first time I heard this. And wholly fainted when she showed me the ring. In fact, I wasn't surprised by the size of the rock, now that's just so typical, I was surprised at the design. They were amethyst crystals in a thin trail of ivy-like gold- very flattering. And Paresu has such wonderful hands.

Well, now, it's three years since all that happened. Their wedding day was a grand event, on the Kame Island. It was so simple yet astoundingly precious and original. That's what made it so priceless. Paresu looked stunning in her beautiful lilac dress, she always did like the more modern looks. I prefer a traditional white, myself. Goten was just- Goten, I guess. He wore white and looked all for the role of the handsome hunk. The air on that day was filled with suffocating romance but yet it seemed like the perfect antidote for a lonely disease for anyone who was there. An exceptional day in my mind.

And guess what? I've heard about Lorna from around. She's been latched on to a Mr. Yamaguchi as of the previous six months. He sells- clocks- I think? Very pricey wages nonetheless, catch my drift? But who knows, lovely Lorna may have bagged herself true love in the form of a an eight figure summed man. Six months is a while, after all. Let's hope it's for the best because I'm just simply not bitter enough to wish anyone misfortune in their life... often.

Errol Valentine is the sweetest guy. I mean, three guesses who's got their fashion business up and running? No, it's not Polly the cloned sheep. Errol, as sweet as he is, and as a wedding present, gave me a start in the business world! And note that I mentioned wedding there, we'll talk about that more- later. Anyway, business has been rooftop high since it started a year ago. I earn enough money every month for me to go to Paris for a week and enough over to feed the kids six times over. Errol is my best friend, along with a certain troublemaker, and I can't thank him enough simple for existing. He's my beautiful gay angel.

And for a moment there, you didn't think I was talking about my kids, did you? No sexual intercourse before marriage, remember? And I wasn't married _just yet_. G and 'Rees's kids, of course, they're called Blossom and Tomey. Weird names or what? Imagine calling your kids that. But they are also another pair of angels in my life. I'm their godmother and I fainted when I heard that, too. More often than none, I sometimes ambush Paresu's house and steal her kids. But it doesn't help when the kids are actually screaming at you to take them from their rampaging mother. It doesn't help the 'tough gangster thug' image if the kids are clinging to you like starfish. Blossom's a year older than Tomey, and he's one, now. They practically had the kids straight away. And the happy families thing suits them like fleas on a monkey.

Hey mister, don't touch the rock... hmm that was just Trunks nearly whacking me in the face with his gigantic elephant arm. Oh, and, did I say? He proposed, a month ago.

*

'Trunks, help me with the shopping, you oversized potato!!'

No answer.

'Trunks?' I was screaming through a mass of hair that had inconveniently plastered itself across my face. I stepped over the boxes that had been situated all over the floor of our new house. Suddenly, I stumbled my footing and fell onto the velvet carpet with a thump. 'Ow...'

Trunks stood over me and picked me up.

'Sorry about that, babe.' he said while carrying me effortlessly in his arms. He carried me into the large living room and ignored me when I protested about the spilled groceries in the corridor. 'Quit your whining, woman.'

He dropped me onto the large cushion in the middle of the room- I had put it there when I realised we had no seats- and gave me a great big kiss on the lips.

'Hmm, doesn't this feel great, Marron? I mean, our own place, together!' he excitedly mused whilst his eyes darted around the empty space that reflected the maximum amount of natural light possible into our lovely home. 'I love you, Marron.'

'I love you, too, babe.' I whispered with a cheeky grin on my face, hoping for him to whisk me off into the fully equipped bedroom- fully equipped for obvious reasons- but he didn't. Instead he just smiled lazily into the sunshine. 'Marron,' he started, still with that ever casual, I'm-sexy-but-you're-hot grin on his face that I'd familiarized with. 'Since I've settled with you now,' he continued airily. '... And won't be likely to find anyone better...' he jerked back a bit when I punched him in the side. 'Honey... that was, a good thing.' he laughed cleverly. I just kept my eyebrows raised and opted to wait for his final speech, but not really sure to where he was going. And then it hit me.

'Trunks-' I hastily stuttered, but the guy seemed to want to finish so I decided to do the best thing and bask in the moment.

'Marron, I want us to be in love forever. And I want to marry you. So... here.' and with that, he brought out a beautiful velvet box, long in lengthways, and handed it to me. It was levitating in the air when I took it from his hand and when I opened it, the first thing that came to my heart, was yes.

'Trunks, I'm yours.'

We stayed motionless for a few seconds but all that was broken again when Trunks leapt onto me and started to provide the full tickle works.

*

Yes, that was the story of how Trunks got Marron. Anyway, Bulma- being Bulma- made wedding plans immediately. 'One month' she said, 'is all that the required for preparations. If it was up to me, it'd be a week.'

Good old Bulma, so interfering but welcome. That day was today. Just eight hours ago, I walked down that aisle and told Trunks I love him, and that I'd love him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer.

So that's it. The story of my life. I just hope that you guys have enjoyed that since I kind of walked you through it. Of course, there will always be minor complications. Zack- remember him?- must have found out about Trunks and I because the other week, he sent me a letter with his blessings. To be honest, it was more scornful than wishful, but I don't really tend to lose sleep over that as long as I've got the simple pleasures in life.

It's all I ever asked for, and I got more. I got Trunks. I don't regret a thing. What's to regret if it turns out wonderfully in the end? I suppose I knew I was saving myself for him all along.

And now, just lying here, stroking his beautiful purple hair, feeling his heart beat, I couldn't have chosen a better adventure.

------------

**A/N**- *sad look* That's it, that's the end of our journey, and I feel amazed at my progress. Not only online, but in life as well. You people out there- my reviewers- you've become part of my life. I feel like I know you now. There will always be something that keeps the bond. I love you guys ^_^

One last thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and anyone who even read it. 

Peace out, in, over, under, left, and right, and for the last time in this tale *double fingers*

Goodnight.

**Krystal Dolphin xx**

* * * * * * * *

My Precious List (almost like the end credits of a film, huh?)

-------------------

Lady of the Dark

Bloodlust Night

Vincent Van Chow

Bra Chan90

Lisa Visa

Teknoman Dark

Aqua Illusions

Hannio

Forever Broken

Slimeboy

Son, Angie Kuri

Chocolate Blood

Anime Hellcat

Legolas Luver

Punky Gal

I Won't Tell 

Bishounenz Angel

K-Chan15

Nyce456

Chilita

Marron12

Anti-Pan Fan

Marron-Chan

******** (someone reviewed under this name)

Me (this one, too)

Veronica G

MishaSama

Buttercup

Snoro

Number 2

Jess

Enchanted Girl

* * * * * * * *


End file.
